


Equality's Echo

by snakebit1995



Category: Black Clover - 田畠裕基 | Tabata Yuki
Genre: Adventure, Loss, OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 22,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10107134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: Camilla is a member of The Black Bulls, she hates anything she feels is "Ugly" and only takes interest in cute things. Some time ago she gave up on another dream but once a new member shows up she begins to think perhaps that the dream she once shared with someone special echoes on even now.





	1. Chapter 1

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**NO's POV**

A young teenage girl awoke in her room, the dawn was quiet and calm, kinda of like her. She sluggishly went about the morning routine, waking up, stretching getting dressed in a simple purple tunic and pants covered with the robe like sash of her squad, the Black Bulls. She tied her hair up into a somewhat unique style of three spiral drill like pig tails, her hair was spilt down the middle, the left side white and the right side black, each tail sported a unique color, the right one black, the left white and the middle a sort of cookies and cream colored mix. Lastly she opened a small box and took out a long necklace with a ring on the end and quietly put it around her neck.

In terms of body shape this girl was fairly uninspiring, not real curves to speak up, her chest was practically flat, her face was cute her features mostly attractive to a majority of people.

This girl is Camilla Hartnett, an Eighteen year-old Magic Knight in the Clover Kingdom.

"Yeah!" she clapped her hands and smiled "Let's make today another lovely day!"

* * *

**Camilla's POV**

"Good morning!" I cheered jumping down the stairs.

No one responded, the main hall full of the usual loud lot.

"Hey~ Morning Cammy." Vanessa slurred.

"Yes Good-GAH!" I coughed seeing that she was in her underwear.

"Haa…" I looked down at my own chest and then back at hers "Someday…YAH!"

I ducked as a searing ball of fire flew above head.

"Hey watch it!" I yelled at Magna "It took me a long time to make my hair look this cute! I'll be super unlovable if you burn it off!"

"You'd never be as cute as Marie." Gauche noted.

"I'm so much cuter than a little kid." I pouted "Although if my hair had gotten burned off probably not."

"You'd still be super cute!" Vanessa pinched my cheeks.

"I'll still be more loveable than you." I looked at her "Put a shirt on! Oh, where's the Captain and that cute new girl, Noelle, was it?"

"I don't know where the new girl is but the Captain Yami went to another recruiting tournament." Luck explained.

"I hope he makes sure this one isn't as cute." I huffed "I know why doesn't he just make it a man, that way I won't have to compete."

Another fireball flew by me combined with a lightning bolt.

"Okay I see…this isn't lovely at all." I glared at Magna and Luck clapping my hands together "Are you two dicks ready to die."

"For all your talk of cute this and cute that you've got a real potty mouth." Vanessa laughed.

"EHH?" I glared back at her "What was that you funbag slut?"

"Will you idiots pay attention?!"

"WAH!" I ducked down "Captain Yami! Wow you're looking as gruesome as ever!"

"Captain fight with me!" Luck begged.

"No spend your time with me~" Vanessa cooed.

"Let me go see my sister." Gauche sighed.

"It's great that you guys really like me and all but how about you shut the hell up!" he yelled.

"We're Sorry!" we all bowed.

"Haa…" he sighed and pointed at the boy next to him.

The kid was about my height, had messy creamy brown hair, he was wearing a bandana and his body looked hard and muscular which was strange for a boy of his size.

_Ugh…he's not lovely at all._

"My name is Asta!" the boy yelled introducing himself "I'm from the village of Hage, as of today, I'm a member of the Black Bulls, I look forward to working with all of you."

"Well then try to get along." Captain Yami sighed.

"Sounds like you're from pretty far out there." Vanessa smiled walking up "but being from their and making it into the Magic Knights…how about I do something nice for you."

"Stop being a creep." I pulled her back "Besides you don't want to waste time with someone like him."

"What's that mean?!" Asta yelled "Just because I'm from the country doesn't mean-."

"It has nothing to do with the country or where you're from." I sighed "I just hate ugly unlovable things, and you are certainly an ugly unlovable thing."

_Being from the way out…makes me think to back then…Marco…_

"I don't know what you did to get Captain Yami to accept you, but until you have a robe like this." Magna gestured to his symbolled robe "I won't consider you a member even if you were the Vice-Captain."

"A robe I want one!" Asta begged.

"Oh you want one, that's good." Magna smirked "Then you're going to have to partake in the welcome ceremony then."

"Huh?"

"Don't play that game with that ugly duckling." I sighed.

It didn't matter we ended up outside for Magna's little test.

"All you have to do is block or dodge my attacks. If you can do that much I'll give you this robe." The other ugly fool said.

"Oh this'll be fun!" Luck cheered.

"Wipe that smile off your face." I sighed "Let's just hope this poor kid doesn't end up a burning pile of the floor."

"Alright let's go!" Asta took out his Grimoire, it was a nasty ugly black color, so much more unappealing than my pretty pick one.

"RAAH DIE!" Magna hurled a fireball forward.

Asta reached into his book and pulled out a huge black great sword.

_What an odd magic…_

"He's not reacting." Vanessa noted.

"Guess he's dead." I sighed "Well that's what he gets for being so ugly, just like I always say, ugly things should just rot like the crap they are."

Asta turned his sword and used the face of the blade to swat the fireball back.

"Oh~" I hummed "How cute he's fighting back."

Finral used his space magic to lessen the blow.

"My it's been a while since I had to save him." Finral noted.

"Why you… I almost died from my own attack." Magna coughed "You punk! You're pretty good! Sending my attack right back at me, you're pretty wild I like you!"

"How gross." I sighed "Still that was something."

"Here." Magna gave him a robe "You're officially a member of the Black Bulls, and as an extra bonus I'll show you around!"

"Right!" Asta ran off with him.

"The rest of us never got to introduce ourselves." Vanessa noted.

"HMPH!" I scoffed "Now that's not cute at all."

* * *

**Later**

"So cute." I smiled at my reflection and made a heart with my hands "Still I wish there were more cute things around here besides just me and Charmy."

I twirled a lock of my hair in my hands and brushed my hand over my chest, the little ring tingling softly.

"Hmm." I smiled a bit and thought back to a few years ago.

" _ **Someday I'll take you away from this place Camilla."**_

" _ **There's no way someone like Marco would ever fall for an urchin like you."**_

" _ **I heard a Magic Knight died on a mission yesterday."**_

" _ **It's because of you, you ugly urchin!"**_

"Ha!" I snapped up and blinked "Thinking back about that again…it doesn't matter what they say, I am cute."

I felt a sudden spike in magical power and looked out the window, there were these spirals of water twisting and turning into a large sphere of water.

"Whoa!" Vanessa awed as we all got outside.

"Seems her magic is out of control." Captain Yami noted.

"There's a lot of it." I said "Noelle is at the center, just what is that bratty thing doing?"

"Look out!" Vanessa noted as a ball blast of water shot towards us.

"HMPH!" I pulled my hand up as my Grimoire fluttered open.

I snapped my fingers **"Sound Magic: Snap Break!"**

The water was hit with a blast of sound that broke it before it hit us.

"I'll deal with this ugly situation." I clapped my hands together.

"Slow down." Captain Yami sighed "If you do that you'll kill her. We can't fight her back with magic, but someone with nullifying magic."

"GAH!" Asta tripped and fell out of the base.

"Oh perfect timing." Captain smiled "Do something about that."

"What the heck am I supposed to do?!" Asta yelled "I can't fly or anything."

"Well then it's time to surpass your limits." Captain said throwing him into the air.

"HHRAAAA!" Asta slashed through the ball with one slash.

"Oh he pulled it off, lovely." I smiled "Perhaps he's not too ugly after all."

"You switched opinions fast." Vanessa laughed.

"Well like love I am a fickle beast." I hummed as Finral brought the two down.

"Nice job kid!" Captain laughed.

"Ah." Asta turned around to look at Noelle "That was some crazy magic power!"

"Huh?" Noelle looked up.

"I have no magic power so I'm jealous you have so much!" he gasped "If you trained to control it you'd be unstoppable!"

"Oh so that's the problem you've been trying to hide?" I asked "You're having trouble controlling your magic? We can take care of that for sure."

"Don't worry I'll show you the ropes of Magic control." Vanessa smiled.

"Here." Asta helped her up "Let's start our journey together."

"Well they certainly make for a cute pair." I hummed watching them "Perhaps this place will have something lovable in the end."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**I've never done a Female OC like this for an action story, it should be fun!**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	2. The Village in the Fog

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Camilla's POV**

"So I've been meaning to ask, what does a Magic Knight do anyway?" Asta asked.

"Are you stupid and ugly?" I blinked looking in a pocket mirror "Friggen Moron."

"We protect the country, guard VIPs, do work!" Magna yelled "Why the hell would you join without knowing that?!"

"There's lots of people to protect, you might even get to meet a man." Vanessa sighed.

"I suppose it would be quite the love story." I smiled "Meeting your beloved while out on a mission. Noelle do keep your eyes open for someone you never know when it might come knocking. To be in love…how I miss those times."

"The jobs where you can fight to your hearts content are the best!" Luck cheered "When it's criminals no one will complain if they nearly die!"

"You also get to admire my sister on this job." Gauche said showing us a photo "And you can buy her gifts with your money."

"As cute as Marie is I don't think we'd spend our money on your sister." I sighed twirling my hair.

"You can eat lots of yummy food too!" Charmy smiled.

"It's great work!" Grey said transforming into a copy of Asta.

"Actually you too have your first mission." Magna told the two newbies "You'll be going to hunt a boar."

"A boar…" Noelle and Asta blinked.

"What a disgusting creature." I fake gagged.

"You're going with them." Captain Yami explained.

"WHAT?!" I shrieked "Why do I have to babysit the ugly duckling! I mean Noelle is fine she's at least cute but Asta…"

"What?" he blinked.

"Yuck." I stuck my tongue out and looked away.

"Someone has to supervise, Magna's going too." Captain sighed blowing that ugly smoke out of his mouth "They need a ride and Finral isn't here."

"I can use my own magic you'll have to fly them." I told Magna.

"Alright I'll use my Crazy Cyclone." He said pulling out that disgusting broom "GAH why are there flowers on it?!"

"That ugly piece of junk." I scoffed "It was gross so I made it cute."

"RAH!" he ripped them off.

"NO!" I sobbed.

"Let's go." Magna stomped out.

"You don't need a broom?" Noelle asked.

"I can condense sound with my magic." I said floating "It's like humming so much it pushes the air under my feet to propel me, it's not very fast but somewhat useful."

"Push the air with sound?" she asked "Is that even possible."

"It's not cute to pick at people's techniques like that." I smiled "You wouldn't want to do something ugly like that."

"HRAAA!" Magna boosted his broom up and blasted off.

"Listen when we get there you two will do the bulk of the hunting, Magna and I are just there to make sure you don't get lost or killed." I said.

* * *

**Later**

"What's this?" Magna looked around as we arrived where the village was supposed to be but there was a thick fog over the area masking anything from view.

"This village has some crummy weather." Asta noted.

"It's magic dummy." Noelle told him.

"Very smart, it's cute when you put down that ugly duckling." I smiled "Still this magic fog will have us walking in circles."

"Asta use your sword and cut the mist." Magna said "That should make it vanish."

"Huh a sword can't cut mist." He said.

"It's magic idiot!" I snapped.

"Oh right!" he pulled out his sword "Take this!"

"The fog's vanishing." Noelle noted.

"Hmm…HA!"

The fog vanished to reveal a crowd of people gathered in the center of town, above them was a array of icicles sharp enough to skewer stone.

"What?!"

"Magna!" I ran in.

"Right!"

I clapped my hands together palm to palm as if I was praying, I quickly turned them horizontal and clapped again.

" **Sound Magic: Cacophony Clap!"**

A splitting wave of beating sound rang out and shattered some of the ice.

" **Fire Magic: Exploding Fireballs!"**

Magna and I quickly dispersed the daggers of ice.

"Magic Knights!" "They've come to save us."

"What is this display." I asked glaring over at the men sitting around who appeared to be the hostage takers "Are you responsible for this ugly scene?"

"You gave them more time." A man with a pocket watch sighed "In three seconds they'll die."

He waved his hands and shot a massive ice spear at me.

_I have to shatter it!_

"HRAA!" Asta flew by me and slashed through the ice with his sword "You'll pay for that! Just who the hell do you think you are?!"

_To jump in like that…I can't tell if he's brave or stupid…one of those might actually make me think he's cute._

"The Black Bulls…among the Knight orders they're known for doing whatever they want." The man with the scar and the watch sighed "In five minutes I'll wipe out this whole village and resume my search."

"Don't ignore me!" Asta dashed in.

"Slow down you idiot!" I yelled.

The fog wizard tried to block Asta but he once again just slashed the attack apart.

_I suppose his nullification like ability is quite useful._

"Now tell me, why did you try and kill the people of this village?" Asta demanded.

"This is on the outer ring where the low born live." The enemy explained "Most of them can only use minor magic I'm just cleaning up the mess. The only reason you're trying to help them is because it's your mission don't these people look like disgusting swine to you?"

"Tsk." I bit my lip "I find that quite insulting, I am no swine."

_Still…he's right no one cares about people of the outer ring…not any more._

"I'm going to protect these kinds of people!" Asta yelled "Because that's the kind of guy I am. I'm going to become the Magic Emperor and protect everyone!"

"Ha!" I gasped as the boy made a declaration.

" _ **It doesn't matter where you come from so long as they're a citizen of this kingdom I'm going to protect them! That's why I want to be the Magic Emperor!"**_

"I see…so you weren't the only one who felt that way Marco." I felt my heart clench.

I watched Asta slash through more ice.

"There are others…with a dream just like yours." I smiled.

_Still…I can't get lost in fantasy now._

"HMPH!" I clapped my hands "If I let him die I won't be much of a good mentor would I!"

I slid before Asta as ice approached and clapped my hands.

" **Sound Magic: Sonic Boom!"**

"Nice!" the boy cheered.

"If you just ignored those swine you from the order could be fine." The enemy noted.

"If I ignored the pleas of people in danger I would be nothing more than an ugly coward!" I snapped and sent a wave at him "And the thing I hate most is unlovable ugly things!"

"Hmm?" I looked back and felt a spike in magic pressure where Noelle was, the girl having summoned a large water dome to protect the civilians.

_So she can control it when the time comes…how adorable._

"HMPH!" Asta took the brief opening to jump in "Even if I have no magic power I will defeat you."

"Sir Heath!"

"He got him!" I smiled before looking down "Shit he froze the floor."

"The sword may negate magic but its wielder is still a human." The man said pulling his hand back "Now it's my attack. **Ice Magic: Heaven's Ice Fang!"**

"Asta!" I yelled as he was stabbed with a large ice spear.

"It's over boy." Heath sighed "Take a rest."

"HMPH!" I slid over "I'm still here! **Sound Magic: Snap Break!"**

"GRR!" he was blasted back by a push of sound "You really do like wasting my time don't you."

_This guy is strong, but I should be able to shatter his ice with my sound…but my mana is draining really fast…_

" **Ice Magic: Ice Fang!"**

"HRAA!" Asta suddenly appeared behind the man "I'm not dead yet!"

"Time is up." Heath sighed "You're all going to die now."

"I find the idea of death to be the most ugly thing." I glared "There's no way I will die!"

"If you're killing them you're going through me first!" Magna said "You've really inspired me Asta!"

"We were sent to be mentors to these two." I glared flipping through my book "And I find it utterly sickening that you'd spoil what was supposed to be a great moment for them!"

" **Fire Magic: Kill Buckshot!"**

Magna let off a blast of magical fire that broke into a dozen streams to attack.

" **YAAAAAH!"** I opened my mouth and let out a sonic wave that cracked the ground **"Sound Magic: Banshee Blast!"**

"You've wasted the last of your magic." Heath said freezing the two attacks and blasting ice back at us.

"No they didn't!" Asta said appearing behind him and reflecting the magic back into the vile people, ending this fight.

"We didn't get hit?" Magna looked around.

"You owe me one." Noelle said dispelling her water wall.

Magna quickly detained the man with his flames and we got the whole report on the situation from the villagers.

"One of them got away." Magna sighed.

"Way to go ugly." I hissed "Well we can't track him down without magic so I suppose that's it for now. The villagers gave us that strange stone as compensation so we should get back to the Base, let's gather these freaks up, we'll get every drop of information out of them at the base."

"No…" Heath blinked "You will not."

"Get back!" I pulled Magna away as ice spikes shot out of the prisoners, skewering them "How ugly."

"They killed themselves?" Magna said confused "Why?"

"They really didn't want to give the boss away I guess." I shrugged "Nothing to do now but go home I suppose."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	3. The Past

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Camilla's POV**

"Sounds like you guys had a rough time!" Captain Yami laughed "Well welcome back, job well done I guess."

"Thank you!"

"The investigation team is looking into the belonging of those guys you fought with." Vanessa said walking by "Doubt they'll find much though, judging by the watch they may just have been some radicles."

"Put some clothes on." I glared.

"Oh and the Emperor was pleased and gave us a star for your hard work." Captain noted.

"What's so special about that?" Asta asked.

"You are a moron aren't you ugly duckling?" I asked "These are signs of our hard work."

"You compete with the other orders." Vanessa added "Golden Dawn is in the lead right now with Seventy!"

"How many do we have?" he asked.

"Negative Thirty." Captain said "We tend to break too much stuff. Oh here's your pay for the month too."

"MONEY!" Asta cheered.

"This is basically pocket change." Noelle sighed.

"Bragging about your rich upbringing isn't very cute." I laughed.

"So since you two have money you'll want to go shopping in the city right?" Vanessa smiled "I've got free time how about I show you around."

"Do you mind if I tag along?" I asked.

"You're just gonna do the usual thing right?" Vanessa asked "Yeah it's no big deal."

* * *

**Later**

"Amazing!" Asta cheered when we arrived in the castle town.

"Tsk." I looked at Vanessa's outfit "So much…breast."

"Everyone is staring." Noelle noted.

"Natural when you have someone as cute as me." I smiled.

"It's Vanessa! She's even hotter in person."

"Who's that girl with the silver hair, she's cute."

Everyone had their eyes on Noelle and Vanessa.

_These fools know I'm here too correct?_

"Well we're off to do some shopping!" Vanessa cheered running off with Asta and Noelle "We'll come get you later Cammy!"

"Right." I nodded walking in another direction.

I headed across town and ended up in the graveyard.

"I came to visit again." I smiled looking down "Marco…"

* * *

**NO POV**

"So where did Camilla go?" Asta asked as the other finished up their trip into town.

"Oh she's off visiting someone." Vanessa smiled "She should be right around here."

"This direction." Noelle noted "Isn't it the cemetery?"

"Yup." Vanessa nodded as they stood by the gate to the area "We'll just have to wait a bit, she'll come when she's ready."

"Someone died?" Asta asked.

"Obviously." Noelle rolled her eyes.

"Who?" he asked again.

"Well it's not really my place to say…" Vanessa sighed "But Camilla comes here a lot, this is her fiancé's grave."

"Camilla was engaged?" Noelle asked.

"Yes I was." The girl walked over and flicked Vanessa's forehead "Don't go sharing personal information like that funbags."

"Ow…" Vanessa pouted rubbing her forehead.

"Who was he?" Asta asked.

"You have no tact do you Ugly Duckling." Camilla sighed "…his name was Marco, he was a Magic Knight from the Inner Ring of the Kingdom, he was…a lot like you."

"Oh so he was a total hunk." Asta bragged.

"No he was much more handsome than you Ugly." She glared "He was the most handsome man in the world, our love was astounding! But…it wasn't be and he was killed in the line of duty before we had a chance to get married."

"How is any of that reminiscent of Asta?" Noelle asked.

"Well Marco felt very similar to Asta." She explained "He too wanted a place where class was irrelevant, where the people of this kingdom could live together. He wanted to be the Magic Emperor and make his dream come true."

* * *

**Camilla's POV**

**Two Years ago**

I was just sixteen back then living on the outer ring of the Kingdom. Out there is all little farming villages. The only way you ever get out of shitholes like that is to be a Magic Knight and make enough money to move to the middle ring. From a young age I always felt I was meant to be bigger than my little village, to move to the city and marry a noble.

"You're dream is just silly." My friend Liz said.

"What's wrong with it?" I huffed "I want to get out of this friggen dump."

"There's nothing wrong with living a simple life Camilla." She laughed "Sides you don't really think that guy is telling the truth, do you?"

"Hmph, I'm going for a walk." I scoffed walking away.

My village was surrounded by a large fence, a wall to keep the animals of the area from getting at the livestock and vegetables, but if you go to the back-right corner you can find a very small hole just big enough for someone to slip though and take the road to the Middle Ring. The city always fascinated me, I wanted to live in a place like this.

"Camilla." A boy smiled at me "I had a feeling you'd come by today."

"Marco!" I smiled running up hugging him "I'm so glad you're here!"

Marco was a Magic Knight, he's nineteen, has short black hair, dark skin and a small soul patch for facial hair. He's my soulmate, even a high class noble house guy like him can fall for a farmgirl like me, fairy tales can come true…

"I'm sorry Marco." I said when I saw people looking at us "I should go so I don't embarrass you."

"Let them stare all they want." He smiled "I don't care what they think of you, what matters is that I think you're the cutest girl in the whole world."

"Marco…" I blushed.

"Someday I'll become the Magic Emperor." He smiled holding my hand "And when that happens I'll destroy this stupid system and we'll be together forever, I'll take you away from this place."

"Yes." I leaned up to kiss him "Someday."

I spent the afternoon with Marco before starting to head home.

"Someday." I hummed "OUF!"

"Uck." I heard a man hiss "Oh it's you urchin."

"Raphael." I gasped looking up.

Raphael is a friend of Marco's from the Inner Ring, the two of them are Magic Knights with the Crimson Lion squad. Raphael is from the upper crust, and needless to say he doesn't think highly of a lower-class girl like me.

Raphael is about the same height as Marco, he has red hair let down to flow gently down his back where he ties it into a ponytail.

"You were here seeing him again weren't you." He hissed.

I glared "I can visit him as much as I want."

"I don't know what you pulled." He sneered "but there's no way Marco would ever fall for an urchin like you."

"Why can't you just accept that we love each other?!" I yelled "When I turn eighteen Marco and I are going to get married whether you like it or not!"

I ran away from him not wanting to deal with his putdowns.

_Why…why can't anyone just accept that we just want to be happy!_

* * *

**A few weeks later**

"Marco should be back from his mission today." I smiled skipping down the road.

"Did you hear the news?" I heard a shopkeeper talking to a customer "I hear a Magic Knight died on a mission the other day."

"That's too bad." The customer sighed.

I brushed the thought from my mind like a fool as a procession passed down the main street. I saw Raphael, I knew he and Marco had gone on that mission together…but he was the only one there.

It took my brain about ten seconds to catch up to my eyes.

"No…" I dropped to my knees as they passed "MARCO!"

_This…can't be real…it's just a bad dream._

I wanted to wake up, I wanted to wake up so bad but it wasn't a bad dream and by the end of the week…Marco was just another gravestone. There was nothing under it…there was nothing bury.

"Marco…" I stood at his grave crying "Please…you can't be gone…you promised you'd take me away."

"What are you doing here?" Raphael passed me by to stare at the grave.

"Can't I grieve without your bullshit!" I snapped.

"It's because of, you ugly urchin." He sighed placing a ring of flowers down.

"What did you just say?" I glared "HA!"

He suddenly placed a hand on my head, I looked up and noticed he was crying.

"What?" I gasped.

"I should apologize." He said "I…was not a good friend, in the end I couldn't help Marco."

* * *

**NO POV**

**Sometime on a mason.**

"Marco!"

"Ugh…" the man held his stomach "Damn…I think this is it pal."

"No, you can't die!" Raphael yelled.

"Seems I don't have much of a choice." The boy smiled "Raph I need you to do something for me."

"Stop talking like you're gonna die." Raphael yelled.

"Here." Marco passed him a ring "That's my Family Crest Ring, I was gonna give it to Camilla when I got back but…ACK!"

He broke into a coughing fit.

"I know you two never really got along but…" he smiled "As my friend please understand…I really did love her."

"Please look out for Camilla." He pushed Raphael away "Now get out of here, I'll hold this guy off a little longer so you can escape. And don't argue saying you want me to go back, doing that'd just means we'll both die."

* * *

**Back at the graveyard of the past**

"Here, he wanted you to have this." Raphael handed Camilla a ring that had the same symbol as Marco's armor.

"Hmm." She hugged the ring against her chest.

"Urchin…Camilla." Raphael looked at her "If you want I am more than willing to take you into my house."

"…No thanks." she said "I've decided I know what I want to do, I'm going to become a Magic Knight and get back the person who did this."

"Haa…" he sighed.

"Sides." Camilla turned around as she left and smiled with tears in her eyes "There's no way I could ever live with someone as ugly as you."

"Why you-!" he started "Hahaha!"

"Yes, I see it now my friend, what it is you see in that common girl." Raphael hummed as Camilla ran off "She certainly does have charm around her."

* * *

**Present Day**

**Camilla's POV**

"And that's my story happy?" Camilla asked "I took the knight exam and became the wonderful Magic Knight you see before you."

"But why join the Black Bulls?" Noelle asked "Surely someone with your skills surely could have gotten into a higher squad like the Crimson Lions."

"I choose to go to the Black Bulls because the Captain made me a promise." I said "That when I find the man who killed Marco I can take my revenge as I see fit."

"One day I will find him." I hissed "The man with the purple hair and one eye."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	4. Dungeon Crawl

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Camilla's POV**

"Listen up a report just came in saying that a new Dungeon has appeared." Captain Yami explained.

"For real?!" Magna yelled.

"A Dungeon cool!" Luck laughed.

"Wow!" Asta nodded "So…what's a dungeon?"

"You are an idiot." We all sighed.

"A Dungeon is a structure where ancient people left artifacts and instructions on ancient magic." Magna explained.

"However those people also left traps." Luck added "They don't want people to use them for evil."

"Because they're dangerous Magic Knights are sent in to investigate." Vanessa said.

"We go in and secure the place, defuse the traps and capture the treasure." I finished.

"In other words, this needs to be done quickly and properly." Captain told him "This time the dungeon is close to the edge of the border with the Diamond Kingdom so we need to be smart here. They say people made deserts into kingdoms with Magic Items, there's also powerful magic there too."

"Let me go!" Asta begged.

"Sure kid it's all yours." Captain Yami shrugged "Hell the Magic Emperor requested you specifically."

"Huh?"

"Why would he pick this ugly troll?!" I yelled.

"Wow nice going!" Magna clapped "But where'd you meet the Emperor?"

"I have no idea." He sighed "But I'll happily accept."

"Fine, Noelle, Luck and Camilla will go with you." He said.

"Why do I have to babysit again?" I groaned.

"Aw the Captain trusts you." Vanessa laughed.

* * *

**Later**

"How about Tritareaux."

"No way he's definitely a Silvantus Schnauzer."

Noelle and Asta were arguing over what should be the name of that weird little bird the boy found at the end of our last mission.

"You're both wrong." Luck smiled "Nero is the best name."

"Oh that's a cute name." I smiled as she bird cawed.

"Nero it is!" Luck clapped.

We kept going down the tunnel of the dungeon, the room getting dark as we went deeper. Everyone was bumping into each other in the dark and arguing about it.

_Why do I have to look after these glorified children?_

"We're here!" Luck opened a door.

The dungeon was like a temple, build of rock with small rivers and artificial waterways running through it, there was moss and leaves growing on the walls.

"What a gorgeous sight." I awed.

"You can really feel the mana." Luck said.

"I've never seen a place built with so much of it." Noelle added.

"Really?" Asta asked.

"Yes but you're lack of magic means you can't feel it." I told him.

"Rah it's not fair." The boy pounded on the ground "Why don't I have a single drop."

"Hey watch what you're doing!" I yelled as a stone pushed in.

The floored suddenly froze upward and nearly impaled Asta with ice, ofrtunatly he reacted and cut it apart.

"Be more careful." Noelle scolded.

"Hey Asta come here." Luck waved "HMPH!"

"WAH!" the boy gasped when he was pushed into triggering more traps.

"This isn't a game!" I yelled grabbing the two.

"But this is fun!" Luck laughed.

_Now I know why the Captain sent me along…_

"Hmm?" I looked up.

_We're not alone here._

" **Thor's Boots!"** Luck floated up "Something came up you handle clearing this."

"Luck get back here!" I yelled as he flew off "Dammit this isn't cute at all leaving a girl alone in a Dungeon."

"What the hells with that guy?!" Noelle snapped.

"That was cool." Asta awed.

"Don't encourage him!" I yelled "KYA!"

A vine appeared and grabbed my arm before more appeared and snagged Noelle as well.

"HRAA!" Asta cut us down only to grab himself.

" **Sound Magic: Cacophony Clap!"**

I slapped my hands together and sent out a shockwave that made the plant ripple but it would release the boy.

_Crap!_

" **Wind Magic: Wind Blade Shower!"**

An array of large blades composed of solid wind appeared and cut apart the plant, freeing Asta.

"Get behind me." I stood before the two younger members of my Squad, I wasn't sure who had let off that attack but if they were dangerous I would take them on myself.

I looked up and saw three people, a small curvy girl with orange hair, a tall boy with shaggy black hair and a boy with short blue hair wearing glasses. They all had one thing in common, robes bearing the symbol of the Golden Dawn Squad.

"There, we're even Asta." The boy with the black hair said.

"Huh?" I blinked confused and looked back.

"Yuno!"

_He…knows that guy?_

The Golden Dawn members jumped down to stand at level with us.

"Yuno why did you go out of your way to help these people?" the boy with the glasses asked "Our mission is to clear out this dungeon in other words getting to the treasure, we don't have time to waste."

"Yuno who's this stuck up guy!" Asta yelled.

"He's an officer in my squad, Klaus."

"Well if it isn't Noelle." The girl of the other team stepped up to look at her.

The girl was cute, long orange hair, pretty face and body.

_Look at her…so big for someone so young, it's not fair!_

"How are you?" the girl asked "I haven't seen you since the royal dinner last year."

"Do you know her?" I asked.

"Mimosa…" Noelle sighed "A relative."

"I can see a resemblance." I hummed looking back and forth "But this…what do they feed you royal girls?"

"I heard the Black Bulls are a lowly bunch are you doing okay?" Mimosa asked.

"The question is are you alright?" Noelle scoffed trying to play big "Can you keep up with the Golden Dawn?"

"Everyone is really nice to me, my magic is getting stronger every day." Her cousin smiled "But you have no control how are you doing, did you know the other day the three of us were given stars from the Emperor?"

"Well we did too." Asta bragged.

"As expected for people of our skill." I smirked flipping my hair a bit "Unlike you ugly Golden Dawn fools."

"I find it hard to believe you'd be given a star, or that you'd even be here." Klaus said.

"Hey the Emperor gave us this mission himself." Asta told him.

"Liar."

"I'm not lying!" Asta yelled.

"Oh?" the four-eyes asked.

_You picked a real fine time to run off Luck._

"You're group is nothing but a bunch of fools pretending to part of a Magic Knight Order." Klaus said.

"What did you just say." I glared "You've insulted my pride, how ugly of you and if there's one thing I hate it's ugly things! We will clear this dungeon before you, mark my words! I'll crush you and that ugly mask your Captain wears."

"Ugly mask." He growled "You'd dare mock Captain Vengeance?!"

"I told you." I smirked "I hate ugly things."

"Fine I'll show you the difference in our power! I accept your challenge to find the treasure first." Klaus said.

"Don't hold back." I smirked "Let's make sure we put on a good lesson for the rookies. Let's get started."

"Mimosa!" Klaus called.

"Yes." The girl waved her hand **"Plant Magic: Flower Guidepost!** Look here's the layout."

" **Wind Creation Magic: Heavenly Ark."**

Yuno made a large skiff like boat of hard wind appear and carried his allies off.

"Do try to keep up." Klaus said.

"TSK." I hissed "Okay, Asta and Noelle let's just chase them down, if they know where they're going we just need to follow them and overtake them at the finish line."

"…" I got no response.

"Wait…where'd you two go?!" I yelled "This isn't nice! Not cute at all!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Pick Up Point- Chapter 13**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	5. Vs Mars

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Camilla's POV**

I ran down the halls of the dungeon following after the Golden Dawn knights, I wasn't sure where Noelle and Asta were but they should be able to handle themselves and maybe they'd find the treasure room too.

_The bigger issue is Luck, I haven't felt him for a while now._

I followed the Golden Dawn to a deeper part of the Dungeon where they found the Treasure Room.

" **Sound Magic: Cacophony Clap!"**

I slapped my hands together and blew the three down.

"Thanks for being a guide, but you uglies can't be allowed to get in before me." I laughed rushing passed "Bye-Bye!"

_Wait!_

I quickly turned around and already saw that girl, Noelle's cousin, getting blasted with some kind of Gemstone Geyser.

"Mimosa!"

"What kind of trick is this?" Klaus asked.

"It's not me, I use Sound Magic." I turned towards the entrance to the room "Someone else is here."

"Who stands in my way?" a boy walked up.

He was probably in his teens, tall spiky pink hair that was cut short. He had some kind of gemstone on his forehead and his eyes looked emotionless and blank. He wore a long fur cape with a Diamond Kingdom symbol on it.

"Move." He told me.

"As if I would listen to the request of something so ugly." I glared.

_This guy is dangerous._

"You two just gonna sit there?" I looked back at the Golden Dawn "This guy just attacked a lady from behind get up and deal with it!"

_Although I'm not really in a position to say that…_

"She's right." Klaus stood up "How dare you attack a lady from behind."

"I don't know what you're talking about." The man said "It's all the same, nothing but pebbles on my path."

He sent a wave of crystals at us.

" **Sound Magic: Snap Break!"** I flicked my fingers and set out a wave to shatter them.

" **Steel Magic: Armored Castle Wall!"**

Klaus put up a defensive wall to block the attack.

"As much as I detest this he's strong, we'll have to work together." I sighed twirling my hair a bit "It won't matter which of us gets their first if the Diamond Kingdom does, so let's not embarrass all of Clover Kingdom."

"I agree." He fixed his glasses "As shameful as it is to ask for assistance I see no other solution at present. Yuno back us up!"

" **Wind Magic: Wing Drill!"**

Yuno shot out spirals of air that attempted to hit the Diamond Knight but he once again block with crystal. We stayed back behind Klaus wall to buy some time till I felt I had an opening to slide in.

" **Sound Magic: Banshee Blast!"**

I howled at him to shatter his defense only to have it immediately close and shoot a rock into my shoulder.

"GAH!" I yelled rolling back "What an annoying man."

"I don't even see his Grimoire." Klaus noted "And he doesn't look to be getting weaker. Yuno go get the relic, we'll hold them off."

"I don't think you can beat him without me." The boy said.

"How insulting." I hissed "Do you have no faith in us?"

"Do your job!" Klaus yelled "I didn't want some slum rat like you on this mission but this is for our kingdom."

"Tsk." Yuno ran off.

"That was unnecessarily rude." I scoffed "I've decided you are exceptionally ugly."

"I don't have time for this!" he hissed as gems slipped under his defense and wrapped up his leg.

" **Sound Magic: Snap Break!"**

I carefully shattered the crystal surrounding his leg.

"That was close, I was worried I might shatter your whole leg." I sighed "HA!"

I looked back and saw a wave of crystal.

_Shit I can't cast anything in time!_

" **Wind Magic: Wind Blade Shower!"**

Blades of wind shot passed and shattered the crystal and Yuno came back to assist us.

"Why did you come back?" Klaus yelled.

"We're teammates." Yuno said flatly.

"But-!"

"Who cares why he came back!" I hissed "We need to stop this guy from killing us! We'll deal with the treasure room after we beat this guy."

" **Wind Magic: Swift White Hawk and Wind Blade Shower!"**

_Two spells at once? Just how strong is this guy who grew up with Asta? What are they doing out in the villages these days to raise such strong young wizards?_

"The ones who will get into the Treasure room will be us." Yuno explained launching his attack to shatter the crystals.

" **Sound Magic: Cacophony Clap!"**

I slapped my hands together to shoot out a wave of sound that I was using to blast the attacker but he just raised a hand and simply blocked it.

" **Laevateinn."**

The man created a giant sword of gems and threw it at us, slashed the air like a wave.

" **Sound Magic: Boom Barrier!"**

I blocked most of the slash but we were knocked back anyway.

"What is this guy." I groaned.

"Be gone…" he said preparing to strike again.

" **Steel Magic: Violent Lance!"**

Klaus dashed passed and stabbed the man with a drill like lance only to shatter a clone.

" **Sound Magic: Boom Barrier!"**

I blocked his back with a condensed sound barrier.

" **Wind Magic: Crescent Moon Blade!"**

Yuno shot off a disc of sharp air but the Diamond Knight made armor to block it.

"Move." He demanded.

"No!"

"Then give up!" he said magic a giant sword.

" **Sound Magic: Snap Break!"**

I split the sword but half of it still careen towards us.

"HRAA!" Asta suddenly cut the fragment in half to save us.

"Nice." I clapped "What a lovely entrance."

"Stop trying to attack my friends!" the boy yelled.

I smiled to myself as Asta arrived, I figured if anyone could deal with this guy's magic it would be someone like him who has the ability to cut magic.

"Look out!" Luck flashed by me and kicked a crystal doll away.

"Oh so now you show up." I glared "I'll deal with you later."

"Are you the one that attacked them" Asta asked the guy.

"What if I were?" he asked "it's because of they're own weakness they should be removed, that's that. **Army of Dolls!"**

A group of those large crystal dolls formed and prepared to attack.

"Oh so many." Luck hummed.

"I was born with the sole purpose of destroying weaklings." He explained sending the dolls to avoid Asta and come right at us.

"Then try destroying me!" Asta batted the dolls away.

"That's been my goal from the start." The man said making a large sword that Asta cut thorugh and used to go on the offensive.

"Impossible, how could someone like that be able to fight him." Klaus gasped.

"You still don't get it." I scoffed "Asta can nullify magic, where he comes from makes no difference in his power to fight. Perhaps this Ugly Duckling was born under a certain star."

"HYA!" Asta sliced through a wave of Crystals only to get overwhelmed and knocked down.

"Who the hell are you?" the enemy said making a diamond like titan armor.

"I'm just a guy born with no magic power." Asta panted "But I'm gonna be Magic Emperor and make my dream come true!"

"Get out of the way you pebble." The man tried to punch Asta with his armor.

"I'm a pebble huh?!" Asta slashed through the armor "well even a pebble can shatter a diamond!"

Asta sent the man crashing into the wall, his body falling down in defeat.

"The ones who get the treasure are us! Clover Kingdom!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Pick Up Point- Chapter 17**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	6. Treasure

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Camilla's POV**

" **Steel Magic: Straight Jacket."** Klaus bond the man from the Diamond Kingdom in his magic and we all took a moment to collect ourselves.

"Ah my robe is torn!" Asta yelled.

"Don't worry Vanessa can fix it." Luck smiled.

"You two." I growled grabbing them by the ear "You know it's rude to leave your team alone and run off on your own, I'd almost say it's downright ugly, and you know how I feel about ugly things."

"Well that should hold him." Klaus sighed.

"Are you sure?" Asta asked.

"Of course I'm sure!"

"No reason to yell." I sighed "Now then we'll be taking the treasure."

"I believe we won the bet." Klaus said.

"Are those glasses of yours cracked I passed you before that guy attacked remember." I lowered my eyes.

"Wait…how do we get in?" Asta asked.

"Oh…good point." We all stared at the door.

"Password maybe?" I wondered.

"Or a switch?" Klaus nodded.

"It's magic." Luck said "Asta should be able to cut it yeah?"

"Hmm…" the boy walked up "HYA!"

Asta slashed the door off the hinges and it faded away.

"Nice job!" I clapped "Look!"

Inside was a mountain of magical and golden treasures as far as the eye could see, weapons, jewels and other things.

"Whoa!" Everyone started picking things up.

"These aren't toys!" Klaus yelled.

"Quit being a stick in the mud, that's not cute at all." I pouted twirling a circlet on my finger.

"Hmm…" I sat up.

"Something's coming!" Luck yelled.

" **Sound Magic: Boom Barrier!"** I yelled throwing my arms up to block rubble as a wall blew open and crystal shot in and bound us all.

It was the man from earlier but now he was covered in a cloak of flames.

_Impossible no one has two magics, this should be literally impossible._

"I'll put them out then." Noelle pulled out her focusing wand.

"HMPH!" the man slapped her with his armor and sent her flying.

"NOELLE!"

_I have to break free…but I can't open my magic book, and Klaus, Luck and Yuno are trapped to, Mimosa just recovered herself, do we have no one that can fight?_

"You'll pay for that!" Asta dashed in.

"I know how you work, I just need to be faster." The man said summoning multiple blades and firing them at Asta, taking him out in seconds, blowing him through the back wall.

_This is it…we're all gonna die here! I have to get out of here._

"The weak must die!" the man shot crystal at Mimosa and the injured Noelle.

"HMPH!" Asta appeared with a thin sword and slashed up the blades "You're not done with me!"

Asta went back in to attack the man, once again gaining a quick advantage. He slashed and sent out a dark wave that cut apart the crystals.

_Where did that sword come from…this kid just impresses more and more every day._

"Huh?" I cleared my eyes and saw a rogue piece of gemstone had flown by and stabbed into Asta's stomach.

"Asta!"

"Did you really think your dumb ass could beat me." The man stood back up and made another sword.

_This really is it, is there nothing we can do?_

***BANG***

I blinked and suddenly there was an explosion that sent the man flying back and finished him off.

_What…just happened?_

"The magic is dispelling." Luck said as we were finally freed from the crystal.

_That Yuno boy, he did something…_

The whole room began to rumble, dust and debris slowly starting to fall around us.

"It's collapsing!" I yelled "We have to go!"

" **Wind Magic: Wind Ark!"** Yuno created his ship of air "Get on I'll take us out!"

"Let's go Luck!" I called as he picked up Asta.

"Right!" he said as we got up.

"Mimosa heal Asta." Yuno told her.

"The other guy…" Asta groaned "Help him too."

"He's an enemy." Klaus said.

"But we came here to explore the dungeon, not kill someone." He coughed.

I would have gone back, after all Asta just saved us all as annoyingly ugly as he and that man were, I owed the boy a chance, but the ceiling was collapsing too fast and there was just no time to fly back.

"Go right!" Luck yelled "Trust me and go right!"

" **Sound Magic: Snap Break!"**

" **Steel Magic: Spear Pillar!"**

Klaus and I cleared the debris out of our way, blowing it apart so it didn't hit us and Yuno could get us outside without any more injuries.

"We made it!" I groaned in relief as we finally arrived outside.

We took a little while to nurse our wounds, specifically Asta's injury.

"Ow." He groaned finally sitting up.

"Don't open it back up." I sighed.

"If he's fine than he should stop being lazy and get up." Noelle huffed.

"He recovered so quickly!" Mimosa gasped.

"The only thing he's ever been good at was being built tough." Yuno commented.

"I have other qualities!" he yelled "Sides I won't die before I become Emperor."

"No, you'll just have to be alive to see me become Emperor." Yuno said.

"Now, now no fighting that's just ugly." I told them.

"You two…" Klaus walked "I…"

He suddenly hugged them "I am very sorry, I was a fool to have judged you purely on upbringing you are knights first, I should have seen that."

"My wound." Asta gasped.

"This isn't really the hugging mood." Yuno said.

"You two just be nice." I said "Now then say bye Asta, Noelle we need to get back to base ourselves and file a report with the Captain."

_That and if I wait Luck's gonna try fighting them or something._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Pick up Point- Chapter 22**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	7. Valor Ceremony

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Camilla's POV**

"Babysitting again." I sighed as we walked around the capital.

Asta and Noelle were being called to report to the Magic Emperor about the dungeon and I was going with them once more.

"These houses are huge!" Asta awed.

"You've been here once already." Noelle sighed "Stop being embarrassing."

"Oh it's those guys from the Golden Dawn!" Asta pointed.

"Figures we'd run into them again." I sighed.

"It's been a week." Klaus ran over to examine Asta "Are you all healed."

"Yeah I'm all better, thanks to Mimosa's Magic!" he smiled.

"Hmm." The girl suddenly ran away.

"She ran away." Asta noted.

"What's wrong?" Noelle walked over to the girl.

"What do I do?" she mumbled nervously "The truth is every time I see Asta I get this feeling in my heart, I haven't been able to get him off my mind since we met. What's wrong with me?!"

"Oh that?" I tilted my head "You're in love silly. How cute!"

"WHAT?!" Noelle yelled.

"Take it from someone who's been in love, these are all the simple symptoms of love." I smiled "Although falling for the ugly duckling that is Asta is shocking, after all he's no Adonis, hes just a dumb loud shrimpy kid."

"I…actually like those things." Mimosa blushed.

We all gathered our things and headed to the front gate of the castle, curiously the Magic Emperor came to meet us at the entrance to the palace.

"Hello there young knights." The man waved casually.

"Who's this guy?" Asta asked.

"Hey, hey you guys should bow." I tipped my head "That's the Magic Emperor you know, Julius Nova Chrono."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**Later**

We headed up to the top of a tower and showed him some of the things we had found, a spell in Yuno's book and Asta's second sword. The boys asked for the secret to becoming Magic Emperor and the answer was simple, hard work and results, you can't be the best if you don't do a serious hard working job. We were invited to observe the promotion ceremony of some knights from the other divisions and since the Emperor himself asked declining wasn't an option.

"I recognize some of these people." I hummed "Very strong, not too cute though."

"Now then let's begin the Valor Ceremony." The Emperor smiled.

The seven-candidate stepped up, the rest of us waiting in the back while they were spoken too by the Emperor, it was interesting to see one of these ceremonies, I had never been to one before so I was as inexperienced as the others.

Afterwards we were allowed to attend a small lunch for the promoted knights.

"It feels like everyone is starring at us." Klaus said.

"It's because they are stupid." I sighed "Why did the Emperor even bother to invite us if they don't like us?"

"This is delicious!" Asta yelled "I've never ate something so good!"

"Well someone's unfazed." Klaus sighed.

"Stupid idiot stop being so loud." I groaned "How ugly."

"Annoying rat." Someone coughed.

"Seems in the end we did cause a scene." Klaus sighed.

"They don't even try to be subtle." I nodded.

"If you're talking about the slums you have one in your order, don't you?" Leopold, a member of the Crimson Lion Squad explained "That one with the four leaf clover tome."

"We have no expectations of that rat." Alecdra, a member of the Golden Dawn said referring to Yuno.

"You shouldn't speak like that." Klaus tried to defend the boy.

"You're no different." The man said "Do you feel no shame being in the same room as us, and you Mimosa, you were injured immediately and had to fall back and retreat from the front line, royalty from the Vermillion Household, that was pathetic."

"Why you-." I started.

"No the worst of the bunch was Noelle." One of the Silver Eagles said "SO shameful as being unable to control their own magic."

The other one who looked just like the first chimed in as well "Being disowned yet showing your face here?"

"That's enough I won't stand here and let you bad mouth my juniors!" I yelled "For high class nobles I find you detestable and ugly!"

"You all have no business being here, leave." The Captain of the Eagles glared at us.

"I will not." I growled "The Emperor asked us to come and her far supercedes your commands."

" **Sand Magic: Sandbox!"**

I saw dust gather around me.

" **Sound Magic: Boom Burst!"**

I blew the sand back with a concessive blowback.

"I will not let anyone pick on my cute juniors, not while I am here." I glared.

"Why don't we teach you a lesson." They all glared back.

" **Sound Magic: Sound Barrier!"**

I put up a wall to block their attacks "Do not think that because I'm a member of the lower ranking order, or because I'm just some outer ring trash…you'd better not underestimate me!"

I pulled my hands back to clap and attack when we were interrupted.

" **Magma Magic: Red Hot Rampart!"**

A large wall of magma was erected between the Silvers and I.

"Enough of this fighting, you're both acting like children." A voice said.

"Vice-captain!" Leopold gasped.

"Raphael." I looked over.

"A bunch of you ganging up on one girl." He looked around "How shameful to be judging someone based purvey on upbringing or magic power, it goes against the will I believe in and I will not stand around and watch you fight like children."

"Thanks." I sighed.

"Yes, it's been some time Urchin, you're as cranky as ever." He laughed.

"You-." I grumbled.

"There's trouble!" a mage ran in "The Kingdom is under attack!"

_What?_

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Pick Up Point- Ch 25**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	8. Zombie

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Camilla's POV**

"We're under attack?"

" **Boulder Magic: The World's Open Book!"**

A large stone model of the city appeared in the center of the room, complete with explosions and all.

"It's a live look." Klaus said "It even has voices and you can sense people's mana."

_How strong is the guy who just built this…_

"How could an attack by someone with this much Mana go unnoticed?" Someone asked.

"The enemy must have a powerful Warp Mage on their side." Captain Fuegoreon Vermillion said.

Captain Fuegoreon used to be Marco's captain, he was always very nice, he even offered me a place in the Crimson Lion's when I became a knight but I chose the Black Bulls for the freedom they have.

I could tell Captain Fuegoreon was deep in thought and analyzing the situation.

"How should we divide the members we have here…" he hummed.

"Should we secure the castle first?" Leopold asked.

"What are we standing around for?!" Asta yelled "There are people out there who need our help so let's go!"

"Do you even know where to go you idiot?" I groaned.

"I'll just go to the place with the most noise!"

"Idiot." I sighed as he ran out "But that plans better than nothing I suppose, I'm going after Asta, Noelle stay out of trouble and be careful!"

I ran out after him, Asta sure was fast I barely even got close before he was sprinting down the streets of the city. It didn't take me long to see the state of things, there were these zombie like creatures stalking around the streets and attacking people.

_This magic…_

I had long since lost track of Asta so instead I headed towards the locus of power, the strongest evil mana I could detect and sure enough I saw a man there.

He looked like some sort of ugly hobo, unkempt purple hair, his clothes were tattered and ripped in multiple places but he clearly hadn't been in a fight yet, and half his face was covered in wrappings to block his eye.

_This man…this man…this man…_

I'm going to destroy this town and everyone in it!" the man yelled.

He was preparing to attack a young girl, I wanted to protect her, but first I really wanted to kill him, I pulled my hands back and gave in to the years of rage in my heart.

"Huh?" he looked back as I clapped my hands loudly.

"DIE YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

I sent him crashing into a building with one loud BANG.

"Hmph." He grunted and dusted off a bit "You're a fool iff you think those attacks will stop my army.

" **Sound Magic: Thunder Clap Rain!"**

The air clapped again and pushed the zombies against the ground with hard booming sounds.

"What the hell." He growled.

"I'm going to kill you, I've waited so long for this." I seethed "But I never imagined you'd come right to me!"

"I don't know who you are." He growled summoning a larger zombie "But I'm gonna kill you. **#4 Jimmy"**

I charged my hands up "Tsk, you better remember me then."

"My name is Camilla." I glared "And you killed my Marco."

"Hmm…oh now I get it." He smirked "This will be fun."

"Try saying that again when I turn you into a fucking puddle on the ground." I gritted my teeth "Let's go!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Just light set up for next chapter.**

**Pick up Point- Chapter 27**

**Till Next Time!**


	9. Camilla Vs Rades

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Camilla's POV**

"Jimmy kill that little bitch." The man pointed at me.

"How rude!" I growled "Calling me such a derogatory name, you disgusting piece of shit!"

" **Sound Magic: Banshee Scream!"**

I opened my mouth and let out a loud yell to blast the beast back but still had to dodge given Jimmy's long reach.

"RAH!" he blasted fireballs at me, but then they curved to try and hit the little girl.

" **Sound Magic: Sonar Shield!"**

I waved my hands to create a wall of sound to block the blasts.

"HMPH!" I held my hands up as more blasts came out.

"TSK!" I hissed as my arms got cut by some wayward sparks.

"Oh you're getting injured defending someone else? What merit is that to that?" he asked.

"If I abandoned someone in need." I glared "I'd never be able to face him. A Magic Knight puts themselves before the people it doesn't matter what happens to their body so long as the people are safe, that's what Marco taught me."

"Fine! Then stay there and wait to die!"

"I won't!" I yelled blasting each magic ball with my own sounds booms "At least not until I kill you!"

_Shit I can barely keep up with this guy, how strong is he?_

" **Sound Magic: Cacophony Clap!"**

I clapped my arms together and snapped the air to knock the zombie back.

" **Sound Magic: Triple Snap Break!"**

I snapped my fingers three times to bump the zombie back.

"Hang on dear." I grabbed the girl "Noelle!"

"Huh?" the girl looked at me "Catch!"

"WAH!" the girl yelled as I threw her to Noelle.

"Sorry but I need to be able to focus on him." I smiled "Don't worry Noelle will protect you, she'd a Knight too."

"Hmph!" I jumped up and stomped my foot down **"Sound Magic: Echo Stomp!"**

The ground shook and rattled around to stun the zombie.

" **Sound Magic: Cacophony Clap!"**

I once again popped Jimmy with a sound boom.

_My Magic rattles the inside of a body, but with these zombies they don't care about that. Normally I damage the internal organs to incapacitate my opponents but zombies aren't able to be damaged this way, can I really do nothing more than stun these creatures and hold them back._

"Hmph." I slid under another blast and held my arms wide.

" **Sound Magic: Cacophony Clap!"**

_This feeling…I can't hold back._

I felt my Grimoire glow.

" **Sound Magic: Hard Sound Wave!"**

I slammed my hands together and sent out a wave of hard sound that cut the zombie in two.

"RAHH!" I felt my hair fall out of my triple tails "Stop using you shitty zombies and fight my yourself coward! Let's fucking go!"

"Hmph!" he waved his hand and made another zombie appear **"Number 2: Alfred!"**

" **Sound Magic: Hard Sound Wave!"**

I threw out another wave of sound to cut his zombie up.

"With this new offensive spell you won't stand a chance against me." I smirked "Just one wave and I'll cut all those gross zombies up.

"Heh." The man smirked "No, you won't cut this next one, it's one of my favorites."

"Huh?"

"It's a pretty strong Magic Knight I picked up a few years ago."

" **Rades' Zombie Number 3: Marco!"**

"No…you monster." I growled.

"NGH!" there was a zombie there, and it…looked just like him.

"Marco…" I gulped.

"Now die, by his hand." Rades laughed.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Pick Up Point- Chapter 30**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	10. Midnight Sun

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for Attacks**

* * *

**Camilla's POV**

" **Steam Magic: Hot Spring Surge!"**

I jumped back and swept my arms **"Sound Magic: Sonar Shield!"**

I kept backing up, I just…couldn't fight back, not against someone like Marco, not like this. I buckled down under my ball like sound shield, the scalding steam flowing around me.

_It's not fair…him staying like this, I want to free him but I can't bring myself to hurt him._

" **Steam Magic: Mist Walk!"**

"HA!" I yelped as my arm was grabbed.

_Of course Marco could walk through things!_

"I win!" Rades laughed "Now die happy!"

" **Molten Magic: Lave Lash!"**

A whip of smoldering hot red metal rock swiped and tugged Marco's wrist, the zombie growling as the whip was tugged and his hand burned clean off.

"I find it disgusting that you would attack my friend with my friend." A man said cracking the whip "I remember you."

"Raphael." I gasped.

"I despise seeing my friend like that." He growled at Rades "But even more so I despise seeing you still walking, I had hoped Marco had killed you back then when I fled like a coward!"

"Oh I remember you." Rades laughed "This'll be fun, you can both die from someone you know."

"No…" Raphael made his book hover "Today I repay that debt and take you down."

" **Steam Magic: Geyser Gush!"**

I felt the ground under me crack and split as Marco used his magic.

_To think the zombies still have some magic in them…_

"Pay attention!" Raphael grabbed me to pull me back as a vent of scalding water vapor shot out of the ground.

"Sorry." I frowned.

"If you can't fight then get out of here." He yelled at me "You'll just be in the way!"

"No!" I yelled back "I have to see this though, that's not Marco but even still…"

"I know the face is distracting." He sighed "Fine, let's work together to but him to rest."

" **Steam Magic: Hot Spring Surge!"**

"Hmm, right." I nodded with determination **"Sound Magic: Snap Break!"**

I snapped and popped the ground knocking up rubble to slow and cool the steam.

" **Molten Magic: Lave Lash!"**

Raphael swirled his whip and snapped it at Marco to knock him back, Marco launched another blast and forced him to dodge, breaking the link.

"Jeez take it for once so that we can bind him." I groaned **"Sound Magic: Vibration Blade!"**

I swiped my hand and sent out a wave of violent sound that cut the air.

"Do you wanna deal with my wife if I go back with a bunch of third degree steam burns?" Raphael hissed swiping his whip.

" **Steam Magic: Geyser Gush!"**

"Now!" I called.

"HMPH!" Raphael slammed his hands down **"Molten Magic: Cooling Binds!"**

The ground popped like a pimple and a searing hot blob of magma blew out and wrapped up Marco.

"HMM!" I pulled my hand back "Good bye Marco."

" **Sound Magic: Vibration Blade!"**

I swiped my hand quickly and split the zombie in two across the waist, finally killing it.

_It's done…_

"GRR!" Rades growled **"Number 1: Carl!"**

"Not another." I panted "I can't keep going like this."

"Then take a break, I will handle things from here."

"Captain Fuegoreon!" Raphael gasped.

"Excellent job up to this point Vice-Captain." The man said "I'll be taking over now."

"Sir I can."

"No." the man stared forward with heat pouring off him "After all this man once killed and enslaved a member of my squad, I'm afraid you two aren't the only ones with a bone to pick with him."

"Yes Sir." Raphael grabbed me "We should get back."

"Right." I nodded.

"What exactly are you after?" The Captain asked Rades "Or are you just a mindless terrorist?"

"Heh, I am Rades, at one time I was a recruit for the Magic Knights but I was pushed out for having dangerous magic and being a commoner! This kingdom forsook me so now I'll tear it apart!"

"How ugly." I growled.

" **Fire Form Magic: Leo Zenith!"**

" **Defense Magic!"** Rades had his zombie put up a bubble shield "Then **Arrow Raid!"**

" **Fire Form Magic: Ignis Columna!"**

Captain Fuegoreon intercepted the magic arrows with his own flame blast like it was nothing.

_I see why Marco respected him so much._

"How do you like it, this shield is impenetrable." Rades laughed "And it has light speed attacks!"

"Some sort of hard light magic." I wondered "Should we try and help?"

"No." Raphael held me back "Just wait, the Captain has this one under control."

"Is this all you have Crimson Lion Captain?!" Rades laughed more.

" **Sol Linea."**

Captain Fuegoreon lifted a single finger and let off a shot of flame magic that pieced the shell and the zombie, burning the later away.

"I-Impossible!" Rades screamed.

"I noticed there was a small gap when the light arrows were shot, so I used it to fight back." The man explained.

_He saw all that while defending?!_

"Listen up! Know that since you're in an order of Magic Knights you'll always have to face off against powerful opponents who wield powerful magics, but if you remain calm and analyze your opponent you can step up when needed and not lose!"

_This guy is incredible…why can't Captain Yami be anything like him?_

"Whether you're born with talent or you work to cultivate it matters not without the proper mindset it just violence, and there is no person who accepts violence!"

"It's over Rades." I said lifting my hand "I've waited a long time for this."

_**If you join the Black Bulls…I'll let you do whatever you want when you find the guy.** _

" **Sound Magic: Hard Sound Wave!"**

" **Fire Magic: Flame Shield and Leo Bind!"**

A wall of flames blocked my attack and wrapped up Rades, trapping him.

"Captain Fuegoreon!" I snapped "Why did you stop it!"

"A Magic Knight is not a murderer, nor should a lady do such." He commented.

"I take it back, you're one ugly ass son of a bitch." I growled letting my magic dissipate.

"Hmph." The Captain walked up and took Rades book.

"Don't look at that!"

"This…only has one page."

"That's not for you to see!" He yelled "Don't you dare look at me with pity!"

"Tsk…after all that." I turned away "You really are just an ugly man Rades."

"There should be one more on your side, the teleporter." The Captain asked "Where is he? Your goal might have been revenge but what was your team after."

"Heheh…" Rades half laughed half scoffed "Our goal? Why it was you Captain Fuegoreon Vermillion."

"What?"

"Captain!" Raphael yelled "Under you!"

A strange black hole appeared under his feet and sucked the man away.

"Where the hell is he?!" Leopold yelled.

"Where did you send the Captain?" Raphael added.

"HAHAHA!" Rades just laughed.

"He's not the teleporter, we have to find the real one." I said.

"I don't see anyone!" Noelle yelled.

"THERE!" Asta slashed through a pile of corpses.

"OH~?" a man landed on a nearby roof and peeling off a skin-tight mask "I'm surprised you found me. I concealed myself with magic and got all dirty for nothing, animals like you must have a good sense of smell. But you're too late, my job is done."

That black ooze appeared and spit out Captain Fuegoreon, only he was seriously injured and missing an arm.

"Brother!"

"Captain!"

_Someone like Captain Fuegoreon taken out so quickly?_

"Oh look at that, what happened to all the bravado you guys had?" Rades smirked.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled going to attack him only for him to break free and push me back.

"We should be going." The teleporter said.

"I won't let you." I glared opening my mouth.

"Camilla." He growled "You killed all my zombies, and some good ones too, I won't forget this! We'll settle this for real next time."

"I'll kill you next time!"

"No I'll kill you." He laughed "And make you into a zombie like the rest!"

"HRAA! **Sound Magic: Banshee Scream!"**

I yelled and shot off a sound blast but he already teleported away, stopping me from hitting him. Asta attempted to attack only to somehow end up surrounded by a group in white hooded cloaks.

_Their mana is off the charts! Not to mention I'm drained dry, there's no way we can fight these off._

"No matter the number I'll overcome you all!" Asta yelled.

_I'll have to buy him a little time_

" **Sound Magic Banshee Scream!"**

I yelled loudly to disorient the group while Asta blocked their fire blasts. Leo went in to attack as well but then the cloaks fought back with wind spears. More knights arrived but before we could make a dent the cloaks grabbed Asta and prepared to flee.

"ASTA!"

"Remember this day." They said "We are the White Night's Eye, and we are going to destroy this kingdom."

And just like that they vanished…leaving us in defeat.

* * *

**Later**

Asta was recovered from the enemy by the magic emperor who just happened to be in the area. The rest of us licked our wounds and went back to our homes. Captain Fuegoreon was still in unstable shape so until they could find a replacement Raphael was in charge of the Crimson Lions. Apparently, they captured two of them, but they weren't talking, at least not yet.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Pick Up Point- Chapter 38**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	11. Spying

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Camilla's POV**

"Umm Noelle darling?" I sighed "Did you drag me to this chilly farm town to spy on Asta."

"N-No!" she blushed.

Noelle had taken me out to some northern woods town so she could spy on Asta visiting some girl he met the other night.

"You followed them to the bar the other night too." I sighed looking up "Oh look it's Gauche."

"What's he doing here?" Noelle wondered as we watched our teammates argue and the taller boy stomp on young Asta.

"Stop being mean to Asta!" a little girl pouted "He's going to be my husband someday."

"Aww how precious." I smiled.

"HUH?!" Noelle gasped as I was pretty sure Gauche died on the spot after hearing those words.

"You're dead." Gauche growled.

"Should we stop them?" Noelle asked.

"And expose the fact we followed them?" I scoffed "I think not."

Some old woman came up to take Mary, Gauche's sister, back to the church where she lived. To be frank Gauche is a freak and honestly I do worry if he goes to see his sister, I don't really think he'd do anything like _**That**_ but the way he talks about him does make me worry for the poor girl.

"Well the sun's setting we should either head back or get a room at the inn." I told Noelle.

"No we stay!" she yelled "Asta is gonna spend the night at this place."

"And why should we stay, do you want to stay and watch him sleep?" I laughed.

"N-no!" she blushed "I just want to…make sure he doesn't do anything creepy to that poor woman he's tricked into being his friend."

"You sound jealous." I smirked.

"I am not!" she yelled "I don't know what you think there is with me and him but it's not what you seem to think."

"Fufufu." I snickered a bit "Sweetie I was in love too once you know, I can see it a mile away."

"Shut up!" she pouted.

"How cute." I playfully flicked her twintails "Come on let's go get a room, we can stay up and talk about boys while we do each other's hair."

"This isn't a sleepover." Noelle sighed.

We started to walk off towards the inn, the air getting a little chillier as we walked.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Just a small intro into the next arc.**

**Probably gonna hold this story on break a bit will the Anime starts to air in the fall.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	12. Snowfall

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Camilla's POV**

"All this snow." I walked outside with Noelle "It's so outside of season it's suspicious."

As we walked into the streets, snow crunching underfoot Noelle pointed out some children heading out of town. We started heading to the center where Asta was arguing with Gauche about something trivial I'm sure.

"What utter nonsense is this?" Noelle shivered as we got to the center of town "It's freezing!"

"It's you two!" Asta noticed us.

"This is strange." I looked around "Just like those kids, something must be going on."

"By the way why are you two here?" Asta asked.

"We were passing by on the way to a job." I said covering for Noelle "Still this snow, I can feel the magic in it, it's not natural by any means."

"It's magic that lets you control others." An old nun from the church came out "But it seems to be restricted to children who are still developing their magic. Some of the children from the church vanished as well, just what are they planning?"

"Hey hag, surely you don't mean that Marie was taken?" Gauche gave her a stoic glare.

"Unfortunately yes." The woman nodded.

"What the hell were you doing then?!" he grabbed her by the collar.

"Gauche!" I snapped "Stop that!"

"Answer me!" he yelled.

"Always resorting to violence." The old woman looked at him "Hitting me won't solve the dilemma we're in."

"You're right…" he looked at her "But it'll sure make me feel better."

"That's enough!" I blasted him back with a sound blast "You're not being cute at all Gauche, now be a good boy and help us."

"Tsk." He brushed the snow off himself.

"Now does anyone have an idea how we can track down the kids?" I asked trying to diffuse the situation.

"Mary has a magic mirror of mine." Gauche said "It's a communication device that I should be able to trace the mana in."

"See now we're making progress." I smiled "One step at a time and soon we'll have those cute kiddies back in their beds."

"I'll be going to rescue them with my own hands." The old woman said.

"You should really leave this to us Sister." Asta said.

"No…I'll admit she's capable of doing it." Gauche said.

"Alright now we're getting somewhere." I smiled "See you're much cuter when you cooperate Gauche."

"Alright!" Asta yelled "Let's do it! Don't worry Rebecca I'll definitely get your siblings back!"

"HMPH!" I floated up on a sound wave "Noelle you can't fly so unless you feel like hanging off Gauche's broom with Asta you should hang back here and look after that town, oh and call Captain too and let him know what happened."

"Okay…" she nodded.

We flew out of town with Gauche as our guide.

"It's over there." He said pointing at some mountain side caves.

"So they must be in there somewhere." I nodded.

"Look down there." Asta said "That's Rebecca's brother! Gauche get closer."

"Hell no, I'm not stopping for anyone but Marie." He said "If you want to go that badly just let go."

"WAAAH!" Asta fell off.

"Gauche!" I yelled.

"You're a monster." The old woman flew down after him.

"I'll keep an eye on this one." I said floating after Gauche "You're such a jerk, sometimes you can be cute but you're such a jerk."

"I don't care about that kid, just Marie." He said.

"Idiot." I hissed flying into the cave after him.

The cave was mostly silent but as we drew closer I used my sound magic to focus my ears.

" **Sound Magic: Amplifier!"**

I focused the more silent sounds and heard the rumblings of scared kids.

"There." I pointed forward "that's them!"

"Marie!" Gauche blasted by me "Don't touch her!"

"Wait for me idiot!" I yelled as he blasted one of the two men.

There were two men who seemed to be behind this, one was older and gross with long black hair, glasses and was super ugly, the other was younger, had softer features and longer lighter hair.

"We're under attack!" the younger, clearly more frightened one, shivered.

"Use your magic and do something!" the older one snapped.

" **Snow Magic: Snow Cry!"**

" **Sound Magic: Banshee Scream!"**

I blasted his attack back with my soundwaves, before landing to protect the kdis.

"Gauche get rid of this guy!" I yelled.

" **Mirror Magic: Reflect Refrain!"**

Gauche blasted away some snowmen and made sure we were in the clear.

"We made it!" Asta and the Sister finally arrived.

_These guys must have been draining these kids magic…but why?_

"HRRAA!" Asta slashed the bigger guy.

"Alright, Gauche you and I will deal with the other one." I said.

"Alright, Gauche you and I will deal with the other one." I said.

"It's already done." He told me.

"Oh really." I looked at the downed kid "Well good job, see it's times like this I think you're cute."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Pick Up Point—Chapter 42**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	13. Snow Cave

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Camilla's POV**

"I guess we did it." I said smugly as we looked at the two defeated men.

"You didn't do anything." Gauche shot me a look.

"I…supervised." I huffed "But why do something like this, why are they draining these kids and gathering magic power?"

"Why would you do something like this!" Asta yelled at the larger man "Don't you know how hard it is to live without magic!"

"Asta don't waste your time with ugly criminals like him." I flipped my hair "Why don't you use your sword to wake these other kids out of the trance."

"Oh right!" he ran over and started bopping them on the head to snap them awake.

"Well what should we do with all of these kids?" I wondered "We'll have to get them home but we still have to take these two guys back as well."

"Let's kill these two then." Gauche kicked the skinnier kid.

"Stop it." I grabbed his arm "the fights over and you did a good job, don't screw it up and make an ass of yourself now."

"He hurt Marie." He glared.

"She's fine though." I told him "Our job isn't to fight them anymore it's to help get these kids back to normal and get them home."

"I just…wanted to make friends." The skinnier brother whimpered.

"Tell me how to return their magic." Asta demanded to the other.

"If he won't talk I've got a new spell I've been meaning to try out." I smirked a bit "Hmm?"

"Hello~"

The air behind us rippled and opened.

"That's one of those-." Asta started.

"From the attack on the capital." I glared.

"If you have teleportation what took you so long!" The ugly man yelled "Someone got in the way, do something about it."

"Can't you shut up?" a girl with short black hair, glasses appeared, she was only wearing tattered clothing but had a maniacal look on her face "Asta I didn't think I'd get to see you again so soon."

"Another one." Gauche mumbled.

"Tsk, what an ugly girl." I hissed.

"Just get lost." Gauche shot a beam from his Mirror.

"Hmm." The girl waved her hand and some slime appeared and formed into a Salamander.

The light of the mirror shot into the create but was bent due to refraction and missed.

"I'm having a touching reunion." The girl licked her lips "Don't interrupt. I came here because my magic communicator signal went off but you barely collected a drop of mana."

"They got in our way." The man defended himself.

"Be careful, this is the girl that defended an attack from the Silver Eagles." Asta warned.

"Here I come!" the girl's salamander darted forward.

" **Reflect Refrain!"**

Gauche tried to blast her but she slipped into the center of the salamander where each shot warped around her.

"Vibrations and light travel differently through different mediums." I warned him "You and I have attacks that will be muffled and warped by that thing."

"Well I don't!" Asta slashed at a shot of goop only to have it brake up to avoid it "What?!"

The goop stuck to him and lifted him like tentacles, slamming him down roughly.

"I've got you~!" the girl appeared from the goo "How about I examine every inch of your body."

**Sound Magic: Snap Break!"**

I snapped my fingers and blasted the ground to knock her off.

" **Flame Magic: Sacred Cross!"**

A cross of flames appeared and blew up the Salamander and allowed Asta to slide free.

"No fair it's four on one." The girl pouted "Things aren't looking good."

"I'll support you with my magic." The ugly guy said "You can heal me right?"

"Hmm…well yeah but are you sure?" she asked.

"Heal and pay me and I'll turn the tables in your favor." He told her.

"Okay~" the girl pulled out a huge syringe and injected something into him "Here we go!"

"What an idiot." Gauche grumbled as mud leaked out of the man's various orifices

"His Magic is going crazy, Gauche get ready." I warned as the guy turned into a giant mud man "He just got even uglier."

"Whoopsie looks like this one is a failure." The girl laughed "He's healed and his mana increased but he lost all his humanity. One in the loss column for Sally~!"

"We have to protect the children." Sister warned.

"We're leaving." Gauche doubled back for Marie.

"Gauche you idiot!" I snapped before putting up a barrier of sound waves.

"Yeah this can still work!" the girl laughed "You're coming with me Asta!"

"It's too big." Sister warned "We'll have to take turns fighting it and getting the children out."

"The muds gonna muffle my sound blasts." I warned "This is a fucking pain!"

"Die!" The monster gurgled and started smashing around.

"Look alive." I grabbed the brother with snow powers and pulled him back while Asta cut up the arm "Don't die yet till you take your punishment."

"The Dark Magic I injected into him increases magic considerably but eats away at humanity." Sally laughed "Even your Anti Magic can't beat him Asta~! I'm gonna win!"

" **Sound Magic: Hard Sound Wave!"**

I waved my hand and sent a shot of sound out to cut into the mud.

_It's not gonna work the vibrations are too weak in liquid like that. We can't afford to fight this slowly and get the kids out, we're all gonna get chewed up…dammit Gauche you mother fucker get back here your light blasts would burn right through this guy._

" **Sound Magic: Banshee Scream!"**

I howled loudly at the mud to blow it back and keep it away from the kids.

"We have to do something!" I immediately put up a sound wall to block them "It's taking too long!"

"You guys should just give up on protecting them and let me capture you." Sally hummed.

"Give up?" Asta wiped some of the dirt off his forehead "I'm a magic knight…I'll die before I give up."

"Heh." I couldn't help but smirk a bit "How cute."

"I won't die till I become Magic Emperor!" he slashed through another attack only to have a second punch aimed right at him.

"HMPH!" Gauche suddenly flew passed and pulled Asta away from a second muddy attack "You gave that speech then almost died idiot."

"You came back." I sighed "Good."

"It doesn't matter how many of you there are you can't win!" Sally hummed.

"I'll take you out." Gauche dropped Asta and flew back in "I'll fight till the last breath so Mary will call me cool again!"

"What priorities." I sighed.

" **Mirror Magic: Real Double!"**

Gauche created a clone of himself from the mirror world and used both mirrors to blast out an array of light that punched into the mud man and the slime salamander, giving them holes like cheese.

"So cool!" Asta cheered.

"It was okay." I laughed "But the mud man can still regenerate."

"Tsk!" Gauche jumped back as his clone was smacked away.

"And ideas?" I asked him as Asta slashed away the follow up attack.

"We watch each other's backs!" Asta yelled "We'll fight until we can't last any more!"

"What kinda shitty plan is that." Gauche scoffed "This guy really is a fool but if he dies Marie will be said, alright I'll protect him."

"Oh look you're acting cute again." I laughed "Okay Asta get ready."

"HMPH!" A second sword appeared in his hand and he used it to send out a slash wave that cut off a piece of the monster which Gauche and I blasted, but even that didn't stick and the mud recovered.

"What the hell." I growled "The regeneration is too fast, even for the three of us at once."

"…Buy me some time." Gauche backed off.

_He's not running away this time…_

"Alright." I nodded "But this better be worth it, if you make me regret it I'll make you pay."

" **Sound Magic: Boom Barrier!"** I put a shield dome up around Asta to protect him while Gauche got closer.

"Asta, look into my eye!" he yelled moving his hair.

_His Mirror Eye?_

" **Mirror Magic: Mirror Brigades!"**

_A new spell?_

Dozens of Asta reflections formed in the air and charged in like an army to cut apart the mud man faster than he could ever hope to regenerate.

"There we go." Gauche smirked.

"Wow, you helping someone out like that was actually stunning." I laughed "I feel like I need to pinch myself to check if I'm dreaming."

"Wow amazing~" Sally moaned falling to the floor from having been caught in the attack herself "But Asta, you belong to me."

"Huh?" I was confused.

"Behind you!" Sister warned.

"You're kidding me that still wasn't enough?!" I yelled as the mud monster started to reform.

"I don't have any magic left." Gauche warned.

"HYAA!" The snow boy suddenly let out a blast that chilled the monster, freezing it in place.

"You…" Asta looked back.

"I want the person that did this to my brother to pay…" the boy explained "But before that…I need to pay for doing what he said and not thinking for myself. I've done awful things, I'll turn myself in and maybe after I've served my time we…Neve mind."

"I'll be your friend." Asta smiled "Your magic is awesome so people will like you for sure! Oh and thanks for saving me."

"So cute." I giggled.

"Tsk." Gauche hissed.

"Thanks." The boy smiled.

My ear perked up "Something's coming-GAH!"

Suddenly a spear of light appeared from thin air and stabbed my shoulder.

"Camilla-GRR!" Gauche got run through.

_I didn't see it but…how?_

It was like it happened faster than we could see but the old nun, Gauche, me and the snow kid were all stepped by those light spears.

"That…man." I groaned pointing at a blinding light.

"I suppose I should introduce myself." He floated there his longs robs whipping around a bit, his hair was twisted and styled in a strange way, his face had bizarre facial markings and makeup…and his mana was off the charts.

"I am Licht, the Eye of the Midnight Sun." the man instantly flashed forward on light and stabbed Asta in the leg "I'll be taking that Grimoire."

He got ready to shot another light beam only to have it vanish into darkness that appeared in mid air.

"Captain Yami!" I gasped as he teleported in.

"Hmm…" he blew out smoke and looked rather ticked off.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Pick Up Point- Chapter 47**

**So the Black Clover Anime started. I forgot Asta yells so much. Personally I didn't mind it but I can see how some people will find it grating and annoying. Hopefully it's received well and maybe this story will get more readers as a result lol.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	14. Sorting It Out

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Camilla's POV**

"Ugh." I groaned as I came to, still reeling in pain from whatever the attack I just took was.

_This is the Abby…Finral must have used his magic to bring Gauche and I here…Gauche!_

"You're going back aren't you idiot." I looked at him.

"Hmm." He shrugged.

"I can't go back after this." I gestured to me body "Make sure Captain and the Ugly Duckling don't get killed yeah, I'll never forgive you if you screw this up."

I passed him a little bit of my mana, it was the least I could do.

_You know Gauche is actually kinda cute when he's helping people, shame it's such a rarity._

"Hmm." I rolled over to get more rest, I was still sore but I wasn't worried, Captain, Asta and Gauche were there so it would be fine.

* * *

**Later**

"It's good to be home." I said resting at the base.

"Cammy, you look awful." Vanessa said "What happened."

"I'm still not really sure." I sighed rubbing my shoulder a bit "It was sudden, all the suddenly I was nearly gutted."

"Captain said that guy used Light Magic, maybe that was it?" she asked.

"I guess so, it was unbelievable how fast he moved, her tried to attack Asta, and took out me and Gauche faster than I could keep up." I frowned.

"Ohh what's that look." She teased me.

"What nonsense are you talking about you drunk?" I rolled my eyes.

"Is that you looking concerned for someone." She snickered "Oh my god you are!"

"I am not, I don't care what happens to that sister loving freak." I huffed.

"What ever you say." Vanessa poked my cheek "But I think you're falling for him, was he a big hero or something."

"Shut up…" I grumbled.

"Aww I think it's cute." She smiled.

"I said shut the fuck up!" I snapped jumping up "I…I don't need anyone in my life like that again!"

"Camilla…" she frowned "I'm sorry I didn't mean to insinuate-."

"My heart will always belong to Marco." I frowned clutching my ring "Gauche might…be nice but, I just can't ruin that memory."

Vanessa leaned on her arm "You're over thinking this Hun. I know how you feel but, it's okay to move on."

"I know…but I'm just not ready yet." I frowned "I don't like having these feelings, it's not cute at all."

Vanessa smiled and elbowed me playfully "You'll move on when you're ready, just…don't let something pass you by because you're afraid of something from the past, moving on now won't change what you and Marco had, that was special but this can be too."

"Thanks, you actually good for something once and a while." I teased my friend back.

"I know right." She laughed "Hey, let's go get a drink and take your mind off it."

"You just wanna get hammered don't you?" I rolled my eyes.

"Hey you've got some troubles girl, best to drink those away!" she laughed "Girls wine night come on!"

"You know what after what happened to me, I need a drink." I followed her with a smile.

_I don't know what my feelings are right now, I'll sort them out eventually, but when I do…where will I stand, with myself and my memories of Marco…_

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Just a fun filler chapter. I'm not sure where I'm gonna go with Camilla's relationship, originally, she was meant to stay single forever with her relationship only being in the past, but I like the idea of her trying to grow and move on, learning to love someone again and all that…I don't know I'll figure it out eventually I guess.**

**Pick Up Point: Chapter 56/57**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	15. Beach

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Camilla's POV**

"I'm adorable." I smiled at the mirror fluffing my hair a bit.

We were at the beach for a mission given to our whole squad by the Wizard King, it was a special job so we had to do our best, that didn't mean we couldn't stop by the beach of course, I had picked out a special black and white checkered bikini with a skirt like bottom, I was gonna make the boys swoon over me.

"Captain the beach is the other way." I pointed when I saw him.

"Hmm, yeah." He blew out smoke "I'm taking care of some stuff so I'll be late, you'll be in charge, Vice-Captain."

"You can count on me sir." I said smugly heading down to the beach to keep the others in line.

_Vice-Captain, no one ever calls me by my title…it's nice to hear it from time to time._

As soon as I got down there I saw Noelle and Vanessa in swimsuits too…bouncing all over the place.

"I wanna go back inside." I mumbled looking at my chest.

"Ahh drinking at the beach is great!" Vanessa grabbed me "Come on Noelle let's have fun! Once Charmy figures out how to see though the blindfold we'll get watermelon."

"Oh great." I said.

"That looks good on you, bet there's someone else who'd like it." She smirked.

"I didn't wear it for him." I blushed looking across the sand and seeing Gauche was using his mirror to talk to Marie "Sides he hasn't even noticed."

"What are you two talking about?" Noelle walked over.

"Oh just Cammy and-."

"Shut up!" I stomped on Vanessa's foot.

"Hello ladies." These two twerps walked up.

"Get lost you moths." Noelle said.

"Ugly." I looked off disapprovingly and made them leave.

"We need to focus and figure out how to get the job done." I refocused "We need to find that stone or whatever?"

"Why are you screwing around." Captain Yami appeared.

"I was just about to get them to focus!" I yelped.

We rounded everyone up and the Captain clarified the mission for us.

"We're looking for the Water Temple, it's under the sea." Captain said "The mana there swells the waves and makes in nearly impossible to get in, but it weakens during the full moon. Still it's at the bottom of the ocean there's no way to get there…unless you have a Water Mage."

"Like Noelle." I nodded.

"No, it's impossible." She panicked "Without create control I can't move my Naga Nest. If I fail everyone will…"

"That's why you have to do it." He said "This mission was given to us, there are no substitutes."

"You can do it it'll be fine." I smiled "There's plenty of time till the next full moon."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Pick up- Ch 58**

**Till Next Time!**


	16. Birthday Girl

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Camilla's POV**

I finished curling my eyelashes before headed outside of the hotel room I was staying in.

"Good morning darling!" Vanessa hugged me "And Happy Birthday!"

"Oh that's right, it's my birthday." I hummed.

"You forgot!" she gasped.

"We've been busy with all this Midnight Sun stuff." I said.

"Well we're celebrating!" she cheered.

"I'd say you're just using this as an excuse to drink but you don't need a reason to booze up." I rolled my eyes.

"You're nineteen, you're young stop being a stick in the mud!" she pouted.

"You're like…five years older than me." I said "Unlike you though I have responsibilities."

"You can put the Vice-Captain duties on hold for one night." She hugged me.

* * *

**Later**

"WAHOO!" Vanessa cheered grabbing a table "Party!"

"Do we have to do this?" I sighed sitting down.

"It's your birthday!" she said "Drinks for my friend!"

Vanessa ordered us a couple bottles of wine, very much a one for me two for her.

"I don't see what the big deal is." I poured myself a glass "Nineteen isn't really a milestone birthday or anything."

"All birthdays should be celebrated, you never know when it could be your last." Vanessa smiled.

"I suppose." I sighed.

"You're not still gonna be all depressing, are you?" she asked.

"Haa…no." I sighed "I'm just…I don't know. I'm too young to have all these responsibilities, why am I in charge over everyone when there are members of the team older than me."

"You're the only one of us that can handle that stuff." Vanessa said "Sometimes, we get tasked with things we're not ready for you know."

"Yeah, I suppose." I smiled.

"So, how are other things." She started digging into my personal life.

"None of your business." I told her.

"Can't you just listen in to him and see what he thinks?" she teased.

"I don't like using that power, and I certainly wouldn't use it to find out if Gauche liked me." I huffed "I mean it's not like I care or anything!"

"Fufufu sure." She poured herself another glass.

What Vanessa was referring to was my ability to hear **The Voice of the Heart** a power to look at someone and hear what they feel, Captain Yami taught it too me, he calls it Ki but I don't think that's a very cute name, so I called it something better.

"The Full Moon is tomorrow." I told Vanessa.

"Will we be ready to go?" she asked.

"That's up to Noelle." I had another glass "Do you think she can't handle this?"

"No she'll be fine." She smiled, a blush dusting her cheeks "Those new kids are something special aren't they."

"Yes, they are." I smiled a bit "Try not to go to hard tonight, last thing I want is to be hungover for the mission tomorrow."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**I wanted to do one last fluff chapter to set some stuff up. We'll be off to the Sea Temple for sure next chapter.  
**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	17. Under the Sea

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Camilla's POV**

Like I knew she could Noelle got a handle on the spell to help us reach the bottom of the sea, so once the full moon rose into the sky we made our move, Noelle formed a large sphere of swirling water to take us down.

"Good job Noelle." I smiled.

"Nicely done, we'll leave it to you." Captain Yami smiled.

"Right!" she cheered dropping her sphere into the water.

"So cool!" Vanessa laughed "We're riding through the ocean."

"What a view." I looked around "I never imagined it'd be so beautiful, it's dream like."

Fish swam by us as the water of the seas churned around. Even then with all this beauty there was a swirling underwater tornado that was our true obstacle.

"You can do this right Noelle?" Magna asked.

"Go Noelle!" Asta yelled.

"Shut up so I can concentrate!" the girl snapped.

Noelle focused and moved us forward more, the sea parting around us.

"The current is weakening." She said as we broke though.

Suddenly the darkness of the deep sea was replaced with shimmering light and beautiful coral spires and growths. There were fish, bright multicolored reefs and all sorts of cute and creepy sea creatures skulking about.

"It's perfect." I saw a palace in the distance "I wanna live there."

"There are creatures I've never seen before." Finral noted.

"That one glows like a lightbulb!" Luck laughed.

"The light gives off Mana." I noted "What interesting creatures…the sharp teeth leave something to be desired though."

"I wonder what it tastes like." Charmy drooled "I wanna catch it!"

"Go out there and you'll be fish food!" Magna yelled.

"What's that?" Noelle moved us closer "Another Magic Whirlpool? I can't pass though it if it's magic."

"Alright, you're up kid." Yami told Asta.

"I can't swim." The boy said.

"Who said anything about swimming." Captain threw him through the water towards the whirlpool.

"Not a graceful method." I sighed.

Asta's sword cut a path for us, allowing Noelle to lower her transport sphere to the ground.

"So this is the water temple." Captain said looking at a stunning spire of coral and stone.

"Are these houses?" Noelle asked looking at some of the small rocks with holes cut in them.

I looked over and sure enough, there were people walking around, their clothing was a bit simpler and frankly rather drab but they seemed like humans.

"Wow outsiders!" they all surrounded us.

"The robes they're wearing, they must be Magic Knights!" someone said.

"So cool!" another awed.

"I expected this place to be dangerous." Asta said.

"Well expectations and reality are different." Captain told him before looking at the crowd "Hey where's your boss, take me too him now."

"Don't make them think we're invaders!" I yelled.

"You're looking for the High Priest, he's at the top of the hill!" a woman said.

They show us to the top of a nearby hill where their High Priest was waiting for us, they opened the big stone doors and let us in, wishing us luck in our meeting.

"WAH!" Noelle screamed as the lights went out.

Suddenly there was another light on, a large ugly eel like fish appeared glowing in front of us.

"KILL IT!" I screeched

The fish was blasted with flame, electricity and light, exploding in a shower of sparks and smoke.

"What the heck was that thing anyway?" Gauche asked.

"A gross ugly thing." I pouted.

"Hahaha." I heard someone laughing.

Out of the smoke a fishy looking old man stepped out, I don't mean fishy like he was suspicious, but fishy in that he had a wide face and big lips like a fish…he was suspicious looking though too."

"It looks like some interesting people arrived." He laughed "Welcome to the Water Temple, I'm the High Priest."

"Whoa!" Asta yelled as suddenly that big fish snapped and broke into a bunch of rings.

"That ugly thing was a puppet?" I raised my eyebrows.

"That was from my magic." The old man laughed as the rings fizzled away.

_It wasn't puppetry magic…this old man is stronger than he lets on at first blush, how adorable he thinks he can fool us._

"You guys are after the stones, right?" the old man said "Why don't we play a game then."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**The recent manga chapter was…interesting. I've flip flopped back and forth about whether I like it or not, but it will certainly let me do something interesting in the story when I get to it.**

**Pick Up Point- Chapter 60**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	18. Temple Battle Royale

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Camilla's POV**

"If you want the magic stone why don't we play a game." The old fishman said looking at Noelle and Vanessa "It's a breast rubbing game."

Noelle made a face of no emotions and punched him away.

_Why didn't he look at me…curse this flat chest!_

"We didn't come here to play silly games." Magna said "Besides you know why we came."

_Wait…why was that old man so sure about us needing the stone?_

"So what should we do kick his ass?" Magna asked.

"Revenge for ignoring my cuteness." I nodded.

"Let's be quick and kill his ass." Gauche nodded.

"He looks strong fighting him will be fun." Luck cheered.

"A magic knight can't go around saying stuff like that?!" Asta yelled.

"He seems like a pain to deal with." Finral mumbled.

"I'm sleepy." Vanessa sighed.

"I wanna eat!" Charmy whined.

"If you play and win you'll get all the women you can imagine and a big feast with wine and food." The Priest said.

"Let's do it!" those three yelled.

"Alright bring it on old man." Captain Yami said "I'll take on any game challenge you've got, what is it, cards, dice?"

"Temple Royal Rumble." The old man said taking out a grimoire **"Game Magic: Shuffle!"**

_Gamer's Magic?_

The walls around us opened up to show nine people in stone fish masks.

"You called High Priest?" one asked.

"Some Magic Knights from the outside huh?" another said.

"The look kinda average to me." Another added.

"What about me is average?!" I scoffed "Gauche tell them!"

"What are you asking me for?" he asked.

_Crap I instinctively tried to make him back me up!_

"Well, let's begin!" the old man casted another spell, the ground flashing bright white as he teleported us into the main temple.

"Hmm." I brushed off some of the water that transported us.

_There's no one else around, we were all shuffled it seems like._

"There rules are simple." The old man said telepathically "Fight with the Temple Knights, knock them all out and the stone is yours, alternatively who ever has the most fighters remaining after one hour wins! It's ten on nine, so I'm being generous."

I kicked the ground "I can't hear anyone, the floor is too wet it dampening my sound wave…I'm not worried about Asta, Luck or Magna, but Noelle has no attacking spells and Charmy and Vanessa need to focus, who knows what Finral will do, Gauche will be fine on his own…but I should probably check on him to make sure."

_I wasn't looking…was Grey here too? He said we had ten and they had nine…that means someone is missing._

My ears perked up when I head someone stepping in the water around me, I got on guard just in case.

"Walk out slowly or I'm gonna blow your head off with my screech." I said.

"That doesn't seem very fair." Gauche stepped.

"It's just you." I sighed.

_Wait…seriously of all the places in this stupid arena to get dumped I would up next to him?! What the fuck old man!_

"HMURGR!" I mumbled under my breath.

"What are you grumbling about?" he asked.

"Shut up." I huffed "I'm in charge so-Gauche…"

I stopped mid-sentence to look back.

"Someone else is coming." I told him.

One of the fishmen stepped out, this one had a mask like a puffer fish.

"You're the Black Bulls." He said "Rumor has it you're the weakest of the knight squads."

"Rumors like that even get all the way down here?" I wondered.

"Weak…Marie doesn't think I'm weak." Gauche said.

"Marie this, Marie that." I said "Well look I don't think you're weak."

"Hmph." He hummed.

"Don't think I complimenting you." I brushed my hair "Cause I'm not."

_Focus…enough worrying about that idiot for now._

"Gauche get ready." I made my Grimoire float next to me **"Sound Magic: Cacophony Clap!"**

I smacked my hands together and sent a cascading sound wave at him to make him move to the side.

"NOW!" I yelled.

" **Mirror Magic: Reflect Refrain!"** Gauche fallowed up and boxed him in with a light beam attack.

" **Sound Magic: Banshee Blast!"** I screamed in his face at point blank range and sent him flying into a wall for a knock out.

"Understand something now." I told him "Combined there's nothing that can stop the natural forces of Light and Sound together!"

"Perfect combo." Gauche nodded "Now let's get this over with so I can go see Marie."

"Idiot." I followed him "You're obsession with your sister is unhealthy there's people around you that you don't even notice cause you're too busy paying attention to her, I mean I'm-."

"Pay attention!" he pulled me to the side.

I looked back and saw a dart like fish get impaled in the wall.

_There's traps too._

I looked up and saw I was huddled in the corner with Gauche.

"What do you think you're doing?!" I jumped back blushed "D-Did I say you could touch me?!"

_Ugh this is a pain in the ass._

"Gauche!" I yelled "I will allow you to accompany me into the dungeon more."

"I didn't know I needed your permission." He said.

"Of course you need our permission." I said next to myself.

"Huh?" I looked over and saw another copy of me "Grey! Wow I look great!"

"I know right." I said back.

"I look great don't I Gauche." I smiled.

"I guess." He shrugged "You usually look nice."

Something about that attempt at a compliment made me blush a bit.

"Are you two coming?" he asked walking off.

"Right!" I followed next to him "You're not too bad of a guy Gauche, you know how to make a girl feel special."

"Marie is the only girl that I want to feel special." He said.

"And you killed it." I groaned "Look you dolt…ugh never mind it wouldn't get through to you anyway."

_When he feels like it he's not so bad._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Pick up- Chapter 62ish**

**Till Next Time!**

 

 


	19. Grey

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Camilla's POV**

We had to keep moving deeper into the undersea temple, we didn't see any more of the cloaked fish people we were supposed to be fighting.

"Huh?" I looked off "Did you hear something?"

"Unlike you I don't have super hearing." Gauche said "No."

"Great…but it sounded loud, I hope the others are alright." I said taking another few steps "Wait…someone's coming."

"Some other people showed up." Captain Yami spoke over speaker magic "One of the Midnight Sun, he's got insane strenght, he brought some strong people so take care of them. This is the time, so surpass your limits, cause I'll kill you if you die."

"The conditions have changed, the time is unlimited and the one who defeats the Midnight Sun team wins!" The Priest said.

"Well, no more fun and games." I fixed one of my hair ties "We need to get serious now-HMPH!"

I jumped back as a large man in a Midnight sun robe dropped from the ceiling.

"Gauche!"

"Hmph." He slid back and pulled out his mirror **"Reflect Refrain!"**

**Sound Magic: Cacophony Clap!"** I snapped my hands together.

The man waved his arms and ethereal chains formed and kicked up enough dust and debris to block the attacks.

"What a pain, you ugly man." I waved my hand **"Sound Magic: Hard Sound Wave!"**

I sent out a shock wave that pushed him back and set him up for Gauche.

_This guys just a grunt, it'll be easy to take someone as ugly as him down._

" **Mirror Magic: Real Double!"** Gauche split himself with the mirror.

The man spun the chain again and blew us back, I moved behind a rock and cursed a bit.

"So much for easy, this bastard's a total pain-Huh?"

I looked over and saw Gauche cowering behind a rock.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I snapped.

"I don't wanna…scary." He mumbled.

"Wait…Grey?" I growled.

"Y-Yes."

"So you were here…alright listen up I've got an idea, you can keep that form right."

"HMH." He nodded.

"Then be a decoy." I pushed him out.

"Wait Camilla!" Grey yelled "AHH!"

She started running and the man gave chase, it was a perfect decoy for the real Gauche to get behind him.

" **Mirror Magic: Large Reflect Ray!"**

He blasted the man in the back, burning apart most of his robes with the light beam.

"Nice!" I jumped up.

"Yeah we did it, all part of the plan!" Grey said making dumb faces.

"Do that again looking like me and I'll kill you." Gauche growled kicking him.

"Don't be mean." I said stopping his foot "There are still enemies around so be alert you too, still we were lucky to meet up with Grey like that, we need to check on the others. Come on."

Gauche and I turned to leave till Grey whistled at us.

"Uhh guys…I kinda can't move, all that running and magic use kinda…" he laughed.

"Well…" I looked at Gauche.

"What are you looking at me for?!"

"Well I'm not very well gonna carry Grey am I?!" I snapped "First I'm a girl and second I'm delicate, this is work for a gruff thug like you."

"What?!"

"Come on, please." I fluttered my eyes a bit.

"That won't work." He said "Only Marie can use that on me."

"Ugh you ass!" I growled "A cute girl is giving you attention to make you do something and you bring it back to your little sister?!"

"Can't you change into someone lighter?" Gauche grumbled helping Grey up and carrying him on his back.

"Not without magic, and I'm running low." He explained.

We headed deeper into the reef like caves until we saw Charmy napping in the middle of the room.

"Idiot, am I the only smart one around here?" I groaned heading over "Come on wakey, wakey."

" **Trap Magic: Vine Bind!"**

Suddenly the floor burst open and an array of vines snapped the three of us up.

"I can't move!" Grey squirmed.

"Same here." I hissed "But I don't need to in order to free us."

_I need to hurry these vines are sapping our magic._

I looked across and saw another member of the Eye of the Midnight Sun.

_I need a distraction._

"Grey, you can make illusions right?" I asked.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Then let's wake up Charmy." I told them.

"Okay." He nodded sending out a wave that started to shift into an illusory image of food.

"Charmy! That evil man want's your food!"

"Huh?" she stood up in a hurry as a boulder turned into a roast "Get away from that!"

" **Cotton Creation Magic: Sleeping Sheep Strike!"**

A large hulking ram appeared and slammed the man into the ground with one powerful strike.

The man was blasted down multiple floors and we were freed from the vine bindings.

" **Sound Magic: Sonic Boom!"** I clapped my hands and made sure the man was buried deep down in the rubble and wouldn't be getting up to bother us.

"NOM!" Charmy was chewing on a rock.

"Stop that you'll break a tooth." I told her.

"Where'd the meat go?" she whimpered.

"Anyway nice job Grey, you're improving a lot." I smiled.

"Oh…thanks." He said "Ah my transformation, I'm out of magic."

"The magic is wearing off." Charmy said.

There was a puff of smoke and Grey was pushed back to his true form…or more like her true form. I had never seen the real Grey, I always thought it was that big scary dude but it was…a young girl with short aqua blue hair and a modest body, she was in a simple top and baggy pants but she was…

"ADORABLE!" I said "You're so cute Grey!"

"S-STOP!" she blushed "Don't look at me, it's so embarrassing!"

"What are you embarrassed about sweetie you're so cute you could give me a run for my money…I am cuter though, why would you ever walk around in those ugly forms when you could look like this?"

"I'd rather die, I hate when people see the real me, it's so embarrassing." She covered her face.

"You are cute, how old are you?" Charmy asked.

"Twenty Four." She said.

"You're older than us?!" Charmy yelled.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Pick Up- Chapter 67**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	20. Reporting

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Camilla's POV**

In the end I didn't have to dirty myself with anymore fighting in the sea temple, it was for the best since those magic vines drained more of my mana than I would have liked. But a lot of us were banged up, it seems one of the Third Eye, a group of three strong Midnight Sun members Finral told me about showed up. Finral seemed in a good mood though, he was talking himself up about some big thing he did helping out Asta, though when he mentioned Vanessa was there as well I wasn't all that surprised that they pulled it off.

For now though we had to hang out under the sea and wait for Finral to get enough magic to transport us all home.

"Finral hurry up I wanna go see Marie." Gauche said.

"I worked hard you know!" Finral yelled "You know I would have been surged with power if I had known Grey was such a cute girl!"

"Please stop looking at me~!" the girl whined hiding under the covers.

"Finral knock it off, though you are cute Grey you should come out more." I smiled.

"If you don't embrace your looks you'll never get far in the world." Vanessa yawned.

"I…I know…" she mumbled.

"Too hungry…don't wanna move." Charmy whined.

"You barely fought what are you resting for!" I yelled before my ear twitch "Someone else hear people yelling or…cheering?"

I walked over to the window where Charmy was laying on the lip, I peered over and saw all these people thanking us for helping them.

"Being thanked for once is nice." I laughed.

"It is nice isn't it." Vanessa smiled.

"Yeah." I turned and stepped out.

"What was all that bout staying put to heal." Gauche said.

"I have important administrative business with Captain Yami." I huffed "You're not the boss of me you overbearing idiot."

_I was supposed to have a prince charming but every man in my life is just a wackjob!_

I stepped out and took a walk to find Captain Yami at the body of the Third Eye member.

"Captain." I stepped out "We should be ready to leave in a few hours. Charmy has the live members binded in her wool balls so we'll have something to show for this trip in terms of more intel."

"Hmm right." He blew smoke out.

"Something bothering you?" I asked.

"It's nothing, just something the brat mentioned about this guy, not important." He turned around "When we get back take the kid, Charmy and Finral with you to report in, and then I have something else I need you to take care of while you're in the capital."

I looked up and looked around "Well?"

He looked around "Doesn't seem like anyone's around, keep it between us like always yes."

"As the current Vice Captain of the Black Bulls I'll have no problem doing what you need." I looked up "Is this about what we spoke of before the trip, in relation to any potential traitors?"

* * *

**Later**

"Well done." Emperor Julius said when we reported in about the trip to the Sea Temple "You didn't lose a single member that deserves praise, I'm surprised Yami didn't come himself."

"Captain Yami had some things to take care of so he sent me in his place." I said "Charmy already dropped off our captives as well."

"I heard you did well too Asta." He said "You're getting closer to the results we spoke about."

"Thank you!" Asta bowed "Uhh…can I have your autograph?"

"Hey we're here on business!" I yelled.

"Pardon my intrusion." A vision of Marx, the emperors advisor appeared "It's urgent, that town near the border that we spoke about, it's under attack by the Diamond Kingdom again."

"At such a time…" The Magic Emperor sighed as a projection to the scene appeared.

"That's a lot of enemies." Asta said.

"They're not just playing around." Julius said "Those lot leading the pack, Three of the Eight Shining Generals…"

"The Most powerful knights in their kingdom…" I said.

"It would appear the Golden Dawn are already there." Marx said.

"Still three generals…" The Emperor said "I'd like to send more."

"We could go." I told him "Captain Yami said as long as we're here to do anything you need besides Finral said he would be stopping there and he's our way home anyway."

"That would be great." He smiled "I can't leave myself since it might just be a diversion."

"Great, I'll be able to take care of something else that Captain Yami mentioned too." I smiled back "Charmy let's go."

"What about me?" Asta asked.

"With those busted up arms from your last fight the other day you'll just get in the way." I said "Leave this to the big girls, fighting in poor shape isn't cute at all."

"What if he sticks with me." Charmy said "I can watch him."

_What's she playing at…_

"Alright sure." I shrugged "If I said no Asta would just show up anyway…not like any of you guys respect the whole Vice-Captain name anyway, someone call Finral and get him back here now."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Pick Up- Chapter 76**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	21. World Tree Magic

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Camilla's POV**

By the time we tracked down Finral and got out to the border there was already a huge tree in the center of the down.

"Captain Vangeance has been busy." I whistled "What an ugly overgrowth though, it ruined the wonderful view…"

"Does it grow giant fruit?!" Charmy yelled.

"Stop thinking with your stomach!" I snapped before taking a breath "This is Captain Vangeance's World Tree Magic, we're probably not needed after all."

"Than let's go home!" Finral said.

"No." I made sound vibrate my tapping my toes so I could float "I'm going to speak with the Captain, you guys should make sure all the people get out of here…oh since this seems like a pretty big operation try not to get caught in the cross fire."

I pushed up "Finral's in charge!"

I had to boost my way up the branches and when I got to the top Captain Vangeance was being surrounded by smoke.

" **Sound Magic: Banshee Blast!"** I screeched and pushed the smoke back.

"It's you…from the Black Bulls." He said.

"Sorry if I'm intruding, I know it's ugly to get in someone else's fight but I thought I'd speed things up a bit." I flipped back to look at the smoke man "Could you leave us be your unsightly old man?"

He didn't even flinch, he used his smoke to make a cart and retreated with his force.

"How ugly, he didn't even try to stand up to us." I pouted a bit "Well that's fine, since it's just us now I have a task to complete for the Captain…I know this is rather rude but…Captain Yami said I wasn't allowed back unless I completed this so."

I looked back "Take off that mask, would you?"

"…I don't really like showing people what I look like." He said.

"You can't be that ugly, I mean I'm on the same squad as Magna after all." I joked "I may hate ugly things but I laugh at them."

"I see what's going on here." He smiled "Yami thinks I'm the leader of the Eye of the Midnight Sun."

"…accurate." I nodded.

"Why not come with this accusation himself I wonder?" he asked.

"Cause Captain Yami trusts me…and is a lazy bum." I sighed.

_Still Captain Yami had to know that Captain Vangeance uses Yggdrasil World Tree Magic and Licht uses Light magic…but I must agree they bare a natural resemblance._

"If you won't take your mask off." I took a breath "I could just make you."

"There will be no need for that, if it will calm your curiosity." He lifted his mask off.

"Oh…" I blinked.

The portion of his face covered by the mask was dark and burned, like it had been held to a fire and charred.

"That's quite the scar." I commented "I suppose that comment about you being ugly has landed rather awkwardly."

"I was born like this." He explained "No magic can heal this cursed wound, as you thought the mask is to keep people from being repulsed by my appearance. I am a bastard child who lived outside the castle town till I was eight, when the heir died I was taken back into the family but my face ruined everything and made it difficult."

"Life's hard, welcome to the world most of us live in." I sighed.

"One day I met Sir Julius and he changed everything." He explained "I was happy for once when he gave me this mask I offered my tome to him as a Knight."

"I see…"

_The scar gives off no magic, it's real and not an illusion and his Ki matches doesn't betray him but…_

The timbre of his voice, the way his heart beat, the occasionally batting of his eyelashes. When people lie the unconsciously and subconsciously have natural reactions the breathing changes, the way bodily processes go shifts ever so slightly and most of these changes are so microscopic you'd never even know…unless you have Sound Magic and can hear things at a hypersensitive level. He may be throwing his Ki, his magic…but his heart is beating so slowly, he's breathing so softly.

_This is why Captain Yami sent me and not himself…cause only I could hear these subtle changes._

"Sorry for the intrusion, perhaps you just have one of those faces." I said.

"It would seem the Diamond Forces have begun to retreat." Captain Vangeance said "We should stop the idle chatter."

"I agree." I jumped back "I should go gather up my three idiots."

"It's a shame, had you joined the Golden Dawn you would have been a fine knight." He said.

"Well I think I've grown pretty strong myself." I said "Besides you couldn't promise me revenge on Rades. Besides you're groups too stuffy for a country girl like me."

* * *

**Later**

I reported what I saw to Captain Yami and afterward he said he would think about it, apparently, he needed more before he would go to the Magic Emperor about it. After that though we had a party to celebrate all the good work we'd been doing and getting back to an even 0 on stars.

"Captain Yami is treater us, we should celebrate that." Gauche said.

"It is unlike him, but never say no to free gifts, that's my philosophy!" I smiled placing a slice of something on a plate "I'll be back in a moment."

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"None of your business creep!" I snapped.

_That was kinda mean, I need to be a little nicer, not like it matters how I treat him since I'm gorgeously cute and cuties like me deserve not to be overlooked, he should be grateful that I acknowledged him at all._

I walked upstairs and down a few halls before placing a plate at a door.

"There's food here if you want it Henry." I turned away "Honestly holding up in your room like this, no one will mind if you come to introduce yourself once in a while."

There was no response so I just left and got come cake.

"Here." I huffed giving it to Gauche "Sorry I…yelled before. Where's Asta?"

"Said he was tired." Gauche took the plate.

"Asta, tired?" Magna asked "Can those even go together? He has been acting kinda strange lately."

"I think…I know why." Finral spoke up "When we were in the Capital I heard the doctor looking at his arms say that…they can never be healed."

"What?" Vanessa asked.

"Some Curse he thought…that turned his bones to dust." Finral said "With Magic as it exists today it can't be fixed. That's what the doctor said."

"Then he's wrong!" Noelle said "H-he must be!"

"If the Kingdom's best healer said it, it's true." Captain Yami told her.

"It's not fair, after all this time we finally found a perfect teammate." Finral frowned.

"His arms are his magic in a way." I sighed "A curse…how ugly…"

_A curse that turns the skin black…it can't be the same could it?_

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Pick Up- Chapter 81**

**Till Next Time!**

 


End file.
